Frozen: Kingdoms and Stars
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [Post Film] The Table, a union comprised of Arendelle and seven other kingdoms, is under the rule of the mysterious Order of the Nine Stars who wiped out all magical creatures. When Anna awakens her fire powers and murders are linked to her, Arendelle is taken over by the Order and the sisters have to prove her innocence.
1. Lanterns

FIRE CRACKLED as it burnt through the wood of a tree stump. A large area of a formerly thick forest now had few tree stumps covered with soot. In the middle of an open burnt area had patches of ice, exuding vapour.

Corpses of fallen soldiers laid all over the burnt patch of the forest. Some burnt to the bone and others frozen over to the core. Sigil poles stuck out of the ground, some burnt and some broken.

A sigil waved, casting a shadow over a small figure. A young girl sat in the middle of rubble and wood. She had platinum blonde hair and held a young baby with strawberry blonde hair in her arms.

The young girl rocked the baby, her entire body shaking as she had fear in her eyes. The baby was sound asleep and the look in her older sister's eyes showed her determination to protect her.

The girl raised her head slowly and she saw a man and a woman standing amongst soldiers. The man looked at the girl with deep concern and the woman looked at the destroyed forest in horror.

* * *

ANNA SAT across from Elsa's desk trying desperately not to fall asleep. Elsa had been doing paperwork for God-knows-what in her office for hours now and Anna could not take it anymore. She had tried to read a book, but quickly got bored.

"Are you gonna be done soon? This book's killing me," Anna said with a groan.

"Anna, I told you that this is important," Elsa said, "Go play with Olaf or something,"

"I don't know where he is," Anna said.

"Wasn't he with you this morning?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but now I don't know where he is," Anna said.

Elsa continued writing her letter to Queen Rupunzel of Corona when Anna groaned.

"Come on, Elsa, just come outside and have some fun," Anna said.

"That's what we've been doing all week," Elsa said.

"And is this any better?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked around her, the stacks of paper rising from all the work she had been doing. She looked at the bowl next to her and the ink was halfway gone. She was exhausted from her work … well, more so from Anna's prattling and she was indeed interested in taking a break.

Anna looked at Elsa and from the look on her face; she knew that she wanted to go with her.

"Well?" Anna asked.

The door swung open and Olaf walked in, holding Kristoff's hand.

"Found him!" Olaf said, "He was busy in his shop,"

"What am I here for?" Kristoff asked impatiently.

Elsa raised her eyebrow and Anna gave a cute smile.

"And you said you didn't know where he was," Elsa said.

"What's a game of snowball if there's only two people?" Anna asked.

"Is this what this is about? Come on, I've got work to do," Kristoff said.

"And so do I," Elsa said as she sat back.

Anna looked at Kristoff and Elsa who were both looking back at her disapprovingly. Elsa folded her arms.

"Come on, just one game?" Anna asked.

Kristoff turned to Elsa and she frowned.

* * *

ANNA THREW a snowball at Kristoff and he dodged it. Elsa threw a snowball at her and missed.

"Ha! Missed me!" Anna teased.

Elsa smirked as she scooped up some more snow. Kristoff threw a snowball at Anna and she ran away from them.

Anna hid behind a tree and peeped out. Kristoff and Elsa were nowhere in sight.

"Heh, I'm so gonna win," Anna said to herself confidently.

Anna scooped up some snow near her and felt something hard underneath the snow.

"What the …,"

Anna lifted it up, revealing that she held Olaf's arm.

"So that's where it went," Olaf said.

Olaf grabbed his arm from Anna and fitted it back into his side. She threw a snowball at him.

"Wait, aren't we on the same team?" Olaf asked.

"I dunno, I kinda lost track," Anna said.

"Well, I think we were," Olaf said.

Olaf shook the snow off him.

"Let's see, the teams were you and I, Elsa and Sven –," Olaf tried to say.

"It's Kristoff," Anna corrected.

"Then where's Sven?" Olaf asked.

Anna threw a snowball at Olaf and giggled.

"Found you!" Elsa said excitedly.

Elsa threw a snowball in Anna's face and she ran off. Olaf screamed as he dodged a snowball from Kristoff. Kristoff and Elsa chased after Anna and Olaf.

"Wait, is someone keeping score?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff threw a snowball at Elsa.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh, I thought I was with Olaf," Kristoff said.

"I'm with Anna," Olaf said.

"Wait, I thought I was with Kristoff," Elsa said.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Kristoff and Elsa scooped up snow and Olaf and Anna ran off.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Elsa said.

Anna ran into a cluster of trees in the snowy forest and hid behind one. She breathed heavily as she was thrilled. She loved spending time with her sister.

This was the first natural winter she had ever experienced since Elsa froze over Arrendelle. All that time stuck in her room kept her from experiencing so many things. It was nearly a year since Elsa came back and winter was the last remaining season for her to fully experience.

Anna slipped and fell down a slope. She screamed as she fell and the others heard her.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa called out.

Anna fell into a pile of snow.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out.

The snow melted off Anna's body.

"Huh?" Anna said to herself.

Anna looked at her hands and steam exuded from them. Her skin was turning red.

"What's happening?" Anna said in surprise.

Anna's hands went on fire.

Anna screamed and flailed her arms around. She looked around and saw a small unfrozen pond nearby. She ran up to the pond and shoved her hands into it. She removed her hands from the pond and looked at them, seeing that the fire had dissipated.

"Phew," Anna sighed with relief.

"Anna where are you?" Elsa called out.

"Anna!" Olaf shouted.

"Guys, I'm over –,"

Anna's hands went on fire again and she fell over, screaming loudly.

"She's over here," Olaf said.

Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf slid down the slope and ran up to Anna.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked, helping Anna up.

"I …," Anna looked at her hands.

Her hands were no longer on fire.

"Did something happen?" Elsa asked.

"N-nothing …," Anna said, confused, "I just slipped that's all,"

"You're sure?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah," Anna said.

A horse's neigh caught their attention. They turned and saw a guard on a horse at the top of the slope.

"My Queen," A Guard said, "It's time,"

* * *

ANNA and Elsa entered a large banquet hall filled with dignitaries from Arrendelle and Corona. Everyone was clad in their best clothing, the entire room had the most expensive décor Anna had ever seen, and the extravagant dresses she and Elsa wore made her feel awkward.

The dignitaries of the neighbouring kingdoms were attending the 21st birthday of Queen Rupunzel of Corona. Everything was so grand and sophisticated that Anna was slowly forgetting that she was royalty. Being by Elsa's side made it even worse.

Elsa was so composed, so unfazed by any of the sights of the new land they visited that Anna sometimes wondered if she really did spend nearly a decade in her bedroom.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff took their seats at the high table along with Queen Rupunzel and Duke Eugene during the grand feast. Some dignitaries sat at the high table as well.

"Really?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well it was until Eugene decided to cut it off," Rupunzel said.

Anna gasped and Elsa chuckled.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Are we still bringing that up?" Eugene asked.

"Well, she wanted us to tell the story," Rupunzel said.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to or anything," Eugene said.

"He did it so we could defeat Mother Gothel," Rupunzel said, "He was always good at making hard decisions,"

"So what happened to her?" Anna asked.

"Age caught up with her and she turned to ash," Rupunzel said, "Pascal here tripped her and she off the balcony,"

"Whoa, harsh," Anna said.

"Well, she was going to keep me in that tower forever, it had to be done," Rupunzel said.

"I guess," Anna said, forking her food uneasily.

Elsa looked at the dignitaries at the other tables and smiled.

"This is a really nice banquet," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Rupunzel said.

"You do this every year?"Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Rupunzel said.

"I really like these occasions, not all the work and meetings and the work and meetings … and the work," Elsa said.

"I know, right?" Rupunzel said, "Too bad it can't happen all year,"

"It'd be nice if it did," Elsa said.

"It isn't that bad," Balder said, "If we didn't do any work, the kingdoms would crumble,"

"I wonder what all the fuss is about," Anna said, "You councilmen have meetings everyday so I don't see the big deal,"

"It's not wise to let others run things for you," Balder said, "Sure, they help out here and there, but you need to be in charge and that means you should know everything about the affairs of your kingdom,"

"It's weird though," Anna said, "If you're royalty, shouldn't you be able to do what you want?"

"Yeah, but we have responsibilities," Rupunzel said with a sigh.

"Responsibilities suck," Anna said.

"Yup," Eugene said with a sigh.

Eugene turned to Olaf, looking at him as he ate with curiosity.

"Why do you eat?" Eugene asked.

"Me?" Anna asked.

"No, that snowman guy," Eugene said, "It's not like he gets hungry,"

"Well, I don't, but its fun," Olaf said.

"It's no big deal," Elsa said.

"Okay," Eugene said with a shrug.

"He likes doing stuff that makes no sense," Kristoff said, "The guy thought he could survive the summer,"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it?" Anna scolded.

"No, it's alright," Olaf said, "I'm going to do something even cooler. I'm going to be a horse rider!"

Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Rupunzel asked.

"How're you gonna to get on a horse?" Kristoff asked, "Your legs are too sho –,"

"Shh!" Anna said.

"Fine, fine," Kristoff said, lifting up his hands in defeat.

"You're weird," Eugene said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Rupunzel said.

Rupunzel sat back and sighed after she finished eating.

"You know what, I can't wait any longer," Rupunzel said, "Skip the rest of the stuff and let's get to releasing the lanterns,"

"Yeah, let's go," Anna said excitedly.

"But, there's still a lot left," Eugene said, "What about the -,"

"Come on, it's the best part," Rupunzel said.

"The banquet's not even over yet," Eugene said.

"Okay, continue without me then," Rupunzel said.

Rupunzel got up and walked away from the table.

"Where're you going?" Eugene asked.

"To the fire cellar," Rupunzel said.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"I'll show you," Rupunzel said.

"Okay," Anna said.

"I'm coming too," Olaf said.

Anna and Olaf rose from their seats and followed Rupunzel as she left.

"Coming, Elsa?" Rupunzel asked.

"No thanks," Elsa said.

"Suit yourself," Rupunzel said.

Rupunzel, Olaf and Anna left the banquet hall.

* * *

ELSA STOOD on the balcony of a palace, high above the rest of the buildings that descended toward the piers at the bay.

She looked out at the city and it was a beautiful sight as the setting sun spread beautiful rays in the sky, purple being the dominant one.

Balder walked up to Elsa, clad in expensive clothes in a very neat manner.

"My Queen," Balder said.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Sir Balder," Elsa said.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you," Balder said.

"You didn't," Elsa said.

"If you say so," Balder said.

Balder walked up to Elsa and stood beside her on the balcony.

"Is there something important?" Elsa asked.

"I just wanted the grace of your presence, my Queen," Balder said.

"You flatter me," Elsa said.

"It's hard not to," Balder said.

She glanced at him and looked out at the city.

"I've heard a lot about this city since I was a boy," Balder said, "I thought they were mostly stories and it's too bad that I couldn't see it for myself,"

"Yeah, it would've been nice to see the hair people have been talking about for so long," Elsa said.

"Hair blessed with the power to heal and reverse age when a song is sung yet it can't grow again after it's cut," Balder said, "Do you believe that?"

"Do you?" Elsa asked.

"If I saw it, I would give you an answer," Balder said.

"Whether you saw it or not, I doubt it would be of any use," Elsa said, "I'm young enough and I'm not sick, so I don't need it,"

"What makes you think I would have no use for it?" Balder asked.

"Would you?" Elsa asked.

"Well, not now perhaps, but it would have been great if I could have used it on my ailing mother," Balder said.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"Don't be, there are things we can't change and I doubt her hair would have done much anyway," Balder said.

"You just said it would have been helpful," Elsa said.

"Well, what am I going to say; I haven't seen anything," Balder said.

"I have a question then," Elsa said, "If she did have the hair and if she had healed your mother, would you have used it on yourself?"

"And become a child again?" Balder asked.

"Depending on how long you held her hair, yeah," Elsa said.

"Would you?" Balder asked.

"I would give anything to change my childhood," Elsa said, "I lived in my room my whole life and I know so little,"

"You don't seem to," Balder said.

"It's a gift," Elsa said.

"I suppose," Balder said.

"What about you?" Elsa asked, "Would you want to return to your childhood?"

"Sure, things were grand back then; nothing to worry about and playing in the sun all day, but I would not want to go back to it," Balder said.

"So you would not want to change your childhood because it was good?" Elsa asked.

"My childhood was awful," Balder said, "My father was a drunk, he would beat me and my mother would let me go nights without supper for the tiniest slight,"

"Terrible life for a lord," Elsa said, "Why would you not want to change it then?"

"Yes, but the thing is that, maybe I went through that for a reason," Balder said, "Maybe my suffering helped me become the man I am today. I don't know how, but maybe it did,"

"Hmm, never thought of it that way," Elsa said.

"Nothing happens without a reason," Balder said.

Dusk was coming and a slight breeze swept through the city.

"You know we were talking like Queen Rupunzel's hair can send you back in time, right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I did, but it was something to think about," Balder said.

She nodded and a squire walked up to her.

"My Queen, it is time for the Sky Lantern send off," the squire said.

"Of course," Elsa said, "Coming, Sir Balder?"

"Certainly," Balder said.

The squire walked on and Elsa and Balder followed him.

* * *

KRISTOFF, ANNA, Elsa, Duke Eugene and Queen Rupunzel stood on a large balcony above other buildings near the pier. Civilians each held a lantern in their hands, orange lights littered all over the city.

Rupunzel held her lantern and unlike everyone else's, it had purple flames. Elsa leaned toward Anna and whispered in her ear.

"That's what you got from the cellar?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, she said it was from a dragon," Anna said, "They say the flames never go out,"

"That makes no sense," Elsa said sceptically.

"Well, I saw them, so you tell me," Anna said.

"Okay, if you say so," Elsa said, disbelieving Anna.

"And a talking snowman makes sense?" Anna asked, pointing at Olaf.

Elsa shrugged.

Rupunzel nudged Eugene and he turned to her.

"Okay, Eugene, you go first," Rupunzel said.

"Okay," Eugene said.

Eugene released his lantern and it ascended slowly into the sky. The civilians began to release their own lanterns as they saw Eugene's in the sky.

The lanterns ascended into the air and beautified the sky with their glow. They ascended together and clustered up in a beautiful array of colour.

Anna's jaw dropped at the sight and Olaf was awestruck.

"Whoa," Anna said.

"So beautiful," Elsa said in amazement.

"Wow," Olaf said.

"Isn't it pretty?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, stuff," Kristoff said absentmindedly staring at the cluster.

"Why don't we do this more often in Arrendelle?" Anna asked.

"We don't," Elsa said.

"Well, we should," Anna said.

"Okay, let me give it a try," Olaf said.

Olaf reached for Anna's lantern and touched her arm. His hand went on fire and he flailed around, screaming.

"Olaf!" Elsa yelled worriedly.

Elsa conjured up snow around Olaf's hand, snuffing out the fire.

"Olaf, are you okay?" Elsa asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, just singed my hand a little," Olaf said, holding his hand out to her.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"It was an accident," Anna said, "Olaf got burned when he touched my lantern,"

"How'd the lantern burn him? There's a casing around it," Rupunzel said.

"I hadn't touched your lantern when my hand went on fire," Olaf said, "I only touched your arm,"

"How does that make any sense?" Kristoff asked, "What set you on fire then?"

"I don't know," Olaf said, "But that's what happened,"

"I'm sorry, Olaf," Anna said.

Elsa turned to her and looked at her concernedly.

"Anna, your arm!" Elsa yelled frightfully.

"What about my a- ahh!" Anna screamed.

Her arm was on fire and she flailed it around.

"What's going here?" Eugene demanded.

"I don't know," Anna said in a panic.

Elsa shot snow on Anna's arm, dousing out the fire.

"Phew," Anna said, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Anna said.

Anna wiped the snow off her arm and as she wiped it, it lit on fire. She screamed.

"What's happening?" Anna screamed.

"What in the world …?" Rupunzel said in confusion.

As Anna flailed her arm around, fire shot from it and onto the roof they were underneath, setting it on fire with the force knocking her off her feet. Rupunzel yelped and she, Eugene and the others stepped back.

Elsa sent snow on the roof and shot snow on Anna's arm. Kristoff helped her up to her feet.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anna said, "I think,"

Kristoff backed away from Anna abruptly, shaking his hands painfully.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Kristoff said, "She sort of became hot all of a sudden,"

"Well, I wouldn't say hot," Anna said with a giggle.

She blushed and steam exuded from her skin. Eugene and Rupunzel backed away concernedly and guards arrived.

"My Lady, my Queen, what's going on?" A guard asked.

"Anna," Elsa said worriedly.

"What?" Anna asked.

She looked at her body and saw the steam exuding from her skin.

"Can she control fire or something?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know," Elsa explained, "I've had these powers my whole life, but she hasn't,"

"Then what is going on here?" Eugene asked.

"I don't kno –,"

Fire escaped Anna's mouth in a puff. She and Rupunzel yelped and Rupunzel accidentally let go of her lantern, which ascended into the air.

"Oh, I didn't do that properly," Rupunzel said, complaining.

Anna breathed heavily and looked at her hands. Her body pulsated and orange energy flowed through her veins. Fire escaped her mouth in puffs as she breathed.

"What's happening to me?" Anna asked in a panic.

Anna started breathing fast and her body slowly began to set on fire.

"Anna, wait, just calm down," Elsa said, "Breathe slowly,"

Anna continued to panic and looked at Elsa worriedly.

"Calm down; I'm right here," Elsa said, "Breathe in and breathe out, slowly,"

Elsa lifted her chest up and down as she told Anna to breathe slower.

"Calm down," Elsa said.

Anna nodded and stabilized her breathing, mimicking Elsa's chest movement.

"Good, now just relax," Elsa said.

Anna took a deep breath and calmed down. Steam stopped exuding from her body; her breathing became normal as she calmed down.

"Good," Elsa said.

"Oh my God," Anna said.

"She's alright now?" Rupunzel asked.

Elsa looked at Anna closely then smiled.

"She's alright," Elsa said.

The others stepped closer to Anna.

"What's happening to me?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said.

"Didn't you say that you had your powers your whole life? If so, why does she only have them now?" Eugene asked.

"Maybe because she is younger than me or something?" Elsa said uneasily, "I don't understand all of this myself,"

"Well, you sure gave us a scare," Eugene said.

"You're okay, right?" Rupunzel asked.

"I think so," Anna said.

Anna squealed and hugged Elsa tightly.

"Ooh, now we have something in common!" Anna screamed happily.

"Okay, just be careful with that," Elsa said, pulling away from Anna, "I don't want you burning my dress,"

"Of course, sorry," Anna said, backing away from Elsa.

"This is so cool," Olaf said, "Are you gonna make a fire me or something?"

"I don't know how to use this yet," Anna said.

"Make it a girl; I've been a little lonely," Olaf said.

"Relax, Olaf," Elsa said, patting Olaf's head, "I've got you covered,"

Elsa began to conjure up snow and Olaf interrupted her.

"No, I want her to be made out of fire," Olaf said.

"Wait, if they make you a girlfriend, then she'll be your sister," Kristoff said.

"Oh, right … well, forget it then," Olaf said, pouting.

Elsa picked him up and hugged him.

"You're funny, Olaf," Elsa said.

The others chuckled.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kristoff said.

The guys listened closely and they heard clamouring from the city. The guys walked up to the balcony and looked at the city.

"I can't see anything," Eugene said.

"What're they looking at?" Elsa asked.

People in the city pointed at the sky and they looked up. The lanterns seemed to be multiplying.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Are they multiplying?" Rupunzel asked.

"It looks like it," Eugene said.

"Ooh, look; more snowgies," Olaf said excitedly.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Elsa looked closely at the lanterns and managed to make out blue and orange lights appearing amongst them.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Kristoff said.

"Mm-hmm," Eugene said.

The lights fell out of the sky and crashed onto the beach, causing a lot of sand to upheave. Rupunzel moved closer to the balcony's guardrail and looked closely at the beach.

"What the hell is going on?" Rupunzel asked.

Eugene, Kristoff and Elsa walked up to the guardrail and looked closely at the beach as well.

Anna groaned and held her stomach in pain. Elsa turned to her and saw that her body was exuding steam again.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna closed her eyes and winced. Kristoff tried to touch her, but her skin was too hot.

"Anna, you have to calm down or you won't be able to control it," Elsa said.

"I … can't!" Anna screamed.

Fire shot out of Anna's hands and wove around her waist in the shape of a whirlpool.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

Anna screamed and flew toward the beach. Civilians turned to her and panicked as they saw her fly over them.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out.

Elsa conjured snow around her waist in the shape of a whirlpool and flew toward Anna, chasing after her.

"Elsa can fly?" Eugene asked.

"Sort of," Kristoff said, trying to understand what was going on.

The snow dissipated as Elsa flew and fell as snowflakes on the civilians below.

Anna crashed onto the beach and skidded into the sand. Elsa landed nearby and ran up to her. She fumbled as she hastily tried to lift her out of the sand. She lifted her out of the sand and held her limp body in her arms.

"Anna," Elsa said concernedly, "Anna!"

Elsa shook her and she came to.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe," Anna said in a daze, "I'm not sure,"

Elsa helped Anna to her feet and saw that parts of her dress had burnt.

"My Queen," A heavy voice called.

Elsa and Anna turned to the source of the voice and stepped back. Anna screamed and Elsa's eyes widened with shock.

Several giants ranging from 10 to 30 feet tall stood on the beachfront. Some had icy blue skin and others had scaly skin that was on fire. They were not human, but had humanoid physiques.

Eugene, Rupunzel and Kristoff were terrified at the sight.

"Oh my God," Kristoff said.

"What's going on here?" Rupunzel said.

"I don't know, but we need to protect Elsa and Anna," Eugene said, "Guard!"

"Yes, Sire," A guard said as he ran up to Eugene.

"Round up the soldiers and defend the city from those monsters," Eugene ordered.

"Yes, Sire," The guard said.

The guard ran off.

"I'm going to help Anna," Kristoff said.

"No, you stay here," Eugene said.

"She needs my help," Kristoff said.

"What you need is to stay here," Eugene said, "Elsa can take care of her and Anna has those … powers, you wouldn't be any help there,"

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't leave her there," Kristoff said.

"You're not gonna be any help to her dead," Eugene said, "You can't do anything to help her,"

Kristoff took it aback and felt a little useless. Rupunzel looked at Eugene disapprovingly. Eugene sighed and walked up to him.

"Look, if you want to help, take care of Olaf," Eugene said and placed his hand on Kristoff's shoulder, "She can take care of herself,"

"Fine," Kristoff said in defeat, "Come on, Olaf, let's –,"

Kristoff looked around and Olaf was gone.

"Olaf?" Kristoff called, "Olaf!"

* * *

ANNA AND Elsa stepped back, confused at what the ice giant said.

"Y-Your Queen?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"We are you subjects, Frost Queen," An ice giant said.

"And we are yours, Demon Queen," A fire giant said.

Anna looked around worriedly then realized the giant was talking to her.

"Me?" Anna asked, "You mean me?"

"Yes, Demon Queen, we are your subjects," The fire giant said.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"We are Frost Giants and these are Fire Demons," the tallest of the Frost Giants said, "We came from afar to bring you home,"

"Home?" Anna asked.

"Muspelheim," the tallest of the Fire Demons said.

"And Jutonheim," The Frost Giant said.

"Wait, you're from the stories I heard as a kid," Anna said, "You're not supposed to be real,"

"We stand before you, do we not?" The Frost Giant said.

"What are you talking about? We're humans, not … demons or whatever you are," Elsa said.

"You have been with the humans for far too long and they have taught you their lies," The Frost Giant said, "Come with us and we will tell you the truth,"

"We're not going anywhere," Elsa said.

"We live in Arrendelle," Anna said.

"But it is not your home," The Frost Giant said.

"So, you think we're your Queens?" Elsa asked.

"We know you are," The Frost Giant said, "For years, kings have led us in wars against the tyrants who rule Asgard, calling themselves gods. With you by our King's side, Asgard will ruled by its true heir,"

"You want us to help you usurp the gods?" Anna asked in confusion.

"That is where you belong," The Fire Demon said, "You do not belong with the humans,"

"We told you, we are humans," Elsa said.

"We can show you the truth," The Frost Giant said, "Come with us, Frost Queen,"

Elsa looked at Anna worriedly and saw that her steam was exuding from her skin. The ground beneath her was slowly going on fire.

Elsa looked at herself and realized that vapour exuded from her skin, from the cold that ran through her veins. The ground around her was slowly freezing over.

"Your powers are growing," The Fire Demon said, "You've flowered, Demon Queen,"

Anna looked at Elsa worriedly. Elsa looked at her and saw doubt in her eyes. She was considering what they were saying. Elsa frowned and stood her ground.

"We are not going anywhere," Elsa said.

"That was not a request," The Frost Giant said.

"Come with us now or we will take you by force and destroy this place," The Fire Demon said.

Elsa looked at Anna who was still afraid. She held her hand firmly.

"No," Elsa said.

The Fire Demons and Frost Giants charged at Elsa and Anna. Elsa conjured up a wall of snow around them and Frost Giant punched through it and hit her, sending her hurling some feet back.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

A Frost Giant grabbed Anna and it recoiled from the heat. Anna ran away from the Giant and the rest of the Giants and Demons headed for the city.

A Fire Demon chased after Anna and Elsa wove a wave of snow on it, knocking it off its feet. Anna turned to Elsa and saw that she had a bruise on her face.

The bruise healed and a Frost Giant smacked Elsa, sending her hurling into the air. A Frost Giant sent icicles at Anna and she ran out of the way. A Fire Demon shot fire at her and she moved out of the way. Some of the flames hit her and singed her hand slightly. The wound healed slowly and a Frost Giant unleashed a wave of snow on her.

The snow enveloped Anna and pushed her back. The snow slowly froze her skin and she screamed. Fire exploded out of her, melted the snow and burned the Frost Giant.

Demons and Giants amassed around Elsa as she struggled to her feet.

Anna tried to shoot fire at the Giants and Demons, but nothing came out of her hands. She tried repeatedly, but nothing happened. She panicked as she saw the Demons and Giants get closer to Elsa.

A Demon stalked toward Anna.

"Come with us, Demon Queen," The Demon said.

Anna backtracked, fear enveloping her as she was too scared to move. The Demon reached out at her, its claws inches away from grabbing her.

Elsa shot ice at the Demon, freezing it. Anna turned to her and watched as she battled the Demons and Giants.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

A Giant shot icicles at Elsa and she jumped out of the way. A Demon sent fire at her and she shot a wave of snow at it, freezing it. A Giant grabbed at her and she froze its hand. She sent an icicle through a Demon and the Giant broke out of the ice and grabbed her.

Elsa conjured up a snow monster before her that nearly equalled the Giant in height, Marshmallow.

Marshmallow punched the Giant, freeing Elsa from its grasp. A Demon shot flames at Marshmallow, beginning to melt it. She sent snow at the Demon and conjured up more snow around Marshmallow, fixing his body.

Marshmallow fought off the Giants and Elsa fought off the Demons, but the numbers were overwhelming.

Anna just stood there, unable to do anything to help her sister. She did not want to fight, but she wanted to do something to help her.

Corona's soldiers descended on the beach on horses, armed with swords and shields. A Demon shot a wave of fire, burning several soldiers in its wake.

Archers stood on high rooftops, sending a volley of arrows on the Demons and Giants. The arrows broke as they made contact with the Giants and burnt when they made contact with the flames on the Demons.

Soldiers manned cannons and sent fireballs that knocked over some Giants. The army of Corona fought an uphill battle against the Giants and Demons.

A Demon shot fire at Elsa's back, burning a part of her dress. A Giant punched her, knocking her off her feet. Anna ran toward her.

"Stop!" Elsa yelled, stopping Anna in her tracks.

Elsa struggled to her feet and shot snow at the Demon. A Giant grabbed Marshmallow's arm and ripped it off. She turned to Marshmallow and saw the Giants rip him apart. She shot ice at three Demons and a Giant grabbed her. She froze one of the Giant's arms, turning it brittle and broke it, freeing herself from its grasp.

Elsa trudged toward Anna and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa looked down at her stomach and a disembodied Giant's hand stuck in it. One of its fingers was lodged in her. The Giant must have stabbed her and she did not notice. Elsa pulled the hand out and her stomach bled profusely.

Elsa spat out a lot of blood and she fell on one knee. Anna ran toward her and a Demon stood in her way. Elsa fell on all fours and her blood dripped to the ground.

She wondered how she was even alive. She should have died with the first punch, but her wounds had healed. The people of Arrendelle called her a monster when she ran off to the mountains and since she was alive, maybe she really was not a human.

A Demon grabbed at Anna and Elsa directed snow at it, freezing it in place. She sent snow at the Demons and Giants amassing, enduring the pain of the wound she had sustained. She struggled to her feet, gripping her stomach painfully. She shot Demons as they amassed around her and a Giant threw a punch at her. She conjured up ice, blocking the hit. She sent more ice out, pushing the Giant away from her.

A crack sound echoed in Elsa's ears and her eyes widened with shock. She looked at her hand and it was freezing solid.

"What is this?" Elsa said to herself.

Anna ran toward Elsa and another Demon stood in her way. Elsa's arm froze completely and her feet started freezing as well. Her arm started cracking and pieces slowly broke off her hand, turning into snow that whisked away in the wind.

Elsa's arm broke into pieces and slowly turned into snow that swept away in the wind. She looked at Anna and saw the Demon grabbing her. She blanketed it with snow, freezing it over. Elsa's remaining arm began to break apart as well.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa's body broke into pieces, turning into snow and disappearing in the wind. She completely disappeared and her clothes fell on the ground. Anna heard a clicking sound and turned to her left. Olaf's arms were on the ground near her.

Demons and Giants amassed around Anna and others reached the city and destroyed buildings in their wake.

Anna screamed and fell to her knees. Fire exploded out of her, spreading around and burning everything in its way. The fire engulfed all the Demons and Giants on the beach and in the city, destroying them all.

Anna wept bitterly, kneeling in the middle of the burning beachfront. Elsa was gone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Since the movie revolved around a small number of characters, a great number of characters in this Fanfic will be original, like the council members and Balder, so do not assume they were part of the film if you – somehow – have not yet watched the film. For those who will stop reading because Elsa is gone, don't, because the story is not over yet.

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Turmoil

IT HAD been a month since Elsa disappeared in Corona. Anna, Kristoff, Balder and the dignitaries of Arrendelle returned to their kingdom, bearing the news of the death of their queen. Since Anna was next in line, she was now the rightful heiress of Arrendelle and had to take the throne.

Anna's eyes were red because she had been crying for days. She had no more tears left in her.

Going through life without her sister was hellish and each day that passed felt like a year.

* * *

ANNA SAT on the throne in the grand, lavish throne room with Balder at her side. A townswoman entered the room and Anna nodded, permitting her to proceed. The woman stood before the throne.

The woman was unsure of how to address Anna.

"Feel free to speak," Balder said, "Queen Anna will listen to everything you have to say,"

The woman nodded uneasily.

"Greetings, my Queen," the woman said with a curtsey.

"Greetings," Anna said.

"My Queen, my family has been raided three times this month," The woman said, "Our livestock were stolen and our stables have been burnt,"

The woman began to choke up.

"They killed my husband," the woman said, beginning to weep.

Anna did not respond and Balder saw that she was choking up as well. The Guards glanced at her.

"The Queen has heard your plea," Balder said, "She will ensure that you are given more livestock and that your stables are rebuilt,"

"Thank you, thank you," the woman said with some relief in her voice.

The woman left the throne room. Balder waited for her to walk out the door.

"My Queen, you must to speak to them," Balder said.

"I can't," Anna said.

"I am not the ruler of Arrendelle, you are; the people need to hear your voice, not mine," Balder said.

Anna sighed.

"Okay," Anna said, "I'll try,"

A townsman entered the throne room and walked up to the throne.

"You may speak to the Queen," Balder said.

"Greetings, your Grace," the man said.

"Greetings," Anna said.

"You Grace, it has been over a month now since Queen Elsa had promised to do something about the raids," the townsman said, "With those criminals running around, the town is going into chaos. How long must we wait before those criminals get their punishment?"

Anna did not respond and Balder glanced at her.

"We –," Balder tried to say.

"I am trying my best at the moment," Anna said, "I have had soldierss sent out to apprehend them,"

"Apprehend them? Those criminals need to be put to the guillotine," the townsman said.

"I don't think death is a reasonable punishment for thievery –," Anna tried to say

"But it is for murder," the townsman said.

Anna took it aback and the townsman frowned.

"You did not know?" the townsman asked.

Anna looked away from the man.

"Those criminals have raided peoples' homes and left them burning," the townsman said, "They need to be executed,"

"We will have them thrown in the dungeon," Anna said.

"And what about the lives they have taken? What about the children they have left homeless and the women they have widowed?" the townsman asked.

"It would not change things if we repay murder with murder," Anna said.

"W hat I am asking for is justice," the townsman said boldly.

"I … I will do what I can to take those criminals down," Anna said, "They will not get away with this,"

"They had better because I sleep every night fearing for the lives of my wife and child," the townsman said.

The townsman left the room angrily. Balder waited for the townsman to leave.

"My Queen, did you forget about the criminals killing people?" Balder asked.

"I didn't know," Anna said.

"You did not know?" Balder asked, "The woman who came before said that they had killed her husband,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear her," Anna said, shaking her head.

"You need to pull yourself together, my Queen," Balder said, "For the sake of your kingdom,"

Anna nodded. A townsman entered the room and Anna permitted him to walk up to the throne.

"You may speak," Balder said.

"My Queen, before Queen Elsa died, she had said that she would do something about our shortage of food," the townsman said, "The yields have been poor this year and our reserves are dwindling,"

"We will distribute wheat, grain and meat from the royal reserves in the Great Hall until we can get more food," Anna said.

"I thank you, my Queen," the townsman said.

The townsman bowed and left the throne room. Balder waited for him to head out the door.

"My Queen, the food in our storehouses is running out as well," Balder said.

"Then try getting some from another storehouse," Anna said.

"There is none left in the others," Balder said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Anna asked.

"Speak to the Treasurer, he is in charge of the kingdom's finances," Balder said.

Anna groaned and began to rise from the throne.

"My Queen, you still have thirty eight townspeople to speak to," Balder said.

"We've been at this for hours," Anna said.

"The people need to speak with you," Balder said.

Anna sighed and sat back on the throne.

* * *

ANNA WALKED into Elsa's large and neat office. She had spoken to the Treasurer who had said that trade was poor this season and that the kingdom's finances were low.

Anna walked passed bookshelf, brushing her fingers across the plethora of books. She was not much of a reader, but Elsa loved books. It was probably how Elsa quickly brushed up on the things she had missed in the years she was locked up in her room.

Anna was bitter over the loss of her only sister. She began to hate her parents for robbing her of the childhood she could have spent with Elsa. They had lots of fun as children and Anna always loved the snow. Playing hide n' seek, building snowmen; all of it. She wondered why her parents did what they did and began to blame them for it.

Anna shook her head and knew that she was being unreasonable. Her parents, in their attempt to protect her from Elsa's erratic powers, were not to blame. It was the monsters that were to blame and whoever had sent them.

During the time of her mourning, Anna tried to search the Old Norse books to find out who had sent the Frost Giants. She could remember all the battles and how the valiant gods fought off the Giants, but could never remember who the Giants fought for. She thought that since the Giants were real and on earth, their leader was close by.

Kristoff had told her not to bother as it was pointless and would make her bitter, but Anna would not listen. Sometimes she would question her own sanity in even thinking of trying to avenge her sister by taking down the leader of the enemies of gods, but she could not let herself stand by and do nothing. Kristoff was right because seeking meaningless revenge only made her depressed.

Anna walked up to Elsa's table and saw the letter she had left unfinished the day before they set sail for Corona. Anna browsed through it and saw that it was for Queen Rupunzel, asking for help with their food shortage.

Seeing Elsa's handwriting hit her as another push down the hill of sorrow. Anna wept and fell back in Elsa's chair.

* * *

ANNA FORKED her food absentmindedly, cupping her chin in her hand. Kristoff sat on the opposite end of the table. With Elsa and Olaf gone, dinner was unrealistically quiet. The only sounds were that of chewing, the clanking of the silverware and the fire crackling in the lamps.

A squire poured wine into Kristoff's glass and he gestured for him to stop. The squire placed the flagon on the table and stood in the corner of the room.

"That will be all, Jeremy," Kristoff said.

Jeremy nodded and left the room.

Kristoff looked at Anna concernedly as she had barely eaten. From the look on her face, she must have been crying for hours. Kristoff did not like this at all.

"Anna, you need to eat," Kristoff said.

"I don't want to," Anna said.

"You're going to starve," Kristoff said.

"I kinda don't care right now," Anna said with a sad chuckle.

"Look, it's been a month since Elsa disappeared, but now we're back home," Kristoff said, "You need to pull yourself back together,"

"I can't," Anna said.

Kristoff put his fork and knife down and walked over to Anna. Kristoff sat beside Anna and looked at her concernedly.

"I know it's hard, but you need to get through this," Kristoff said, "You are now Queen of Arrendelle; you need to lead your people,"

"How can I? Elsa's gone and there's nobody else to take her place," Anna said.

"You are Queen now," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, well I don't wanna be," Anna said, "This was meant for Elsa, she is the one the people need right now. I can't do anything for them,"

"Elsa is gone, Anna …, I'm sorry, but it's true," Kristoff said, "Killing yourself will not bring her back,"

"Well, I should, it's not worth living without her," Anna said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "How am I supposed to take her place?"

"I can't give you a good answer because I'm not royalty, but the people need you," Kristoff said, "I need you,"

"This is all my fault," Anna said.

Anna got up from her seat and walked up to the fireplace. Kristoff followed her.

"How is it your fault?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm the one who had the fly over to the beach when the Frost Giants and Fire Demons attacked," Anna said, "The whole time when the Giants and Demons attacked, I couldn't help her. If I hadn't discovered this curse, she wouldn't have died,"

"You did the best you could, Anna, don't blame yourself," Kristoff said.

"I'm all alone now," Anna said.

Anna stared at the fire and wiped the tear off her face. Kristoff held her hand.

"You aren't, Anna," Kristoff said reassuringly, "I'm here,"

"Well, where were you when they attacked?" Anna yelled.

Kristoff looked at Anna in surprise and saw nothing but rage in her eyes.

"I was looking for Olaf," Kristoff said.

"Oh, really, you were looking for Olaf," Anna said angrily, "Well, he's dead now, so how'd that turn out?"

"What could I have done? I couldn't fight them," Kristoff said.

"You could have at least been there," Anna said.

Kristoff sighed.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but this was a bad time for us all," Kristoff said, "Losing Elsa, and Olaf, has had its toll on all of us, but we need you right now. If you don't pull yourself together, this kingdom will fall apart. You are the Queen now, the people need you,"

"Just go, Kristoff," Anna said.

Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's shoulder and left the room reluctantly.

* * *

BALDER SAT amongst the councilmen in the council chamber for a meeting. He knew his councilmen secretly despised him, but he would not let their opinion deter him from performing his duties as Advisor of the Queen and Head Councilman.

"Let us call this meeting to order," Balder said.

"And we do this why?" Adalstan asked.

"'Cuz Bally's too stuck up and too rigid to come up with anything else to do around here," Bard said.

"I wonder why we call him that; he doesn't have any," Diethelm said.

The councilmen laughed and Balder darted his eyes around.

"If I were king, I'd have all your heads," Balder said playfully.

"Take mine first, I'm tired of spending hours at a time looking at your raggedy, ugly faces," Bjarke said.

"Come on you guys, we should be serious," Balder said lightly, stifling laughter, "We are the council, the men who assist the Queen in ruling this kingdom. How can we do anything if we are not serious? This is very important. It's serious,"

The councilmen looked at each other uneasily.

"Or, we could just goof off," Ben said.

The councilmen laughed again, Balder laughing the loudest. Balder wiped a false tear from his cheek.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you guys," Balder said.

"You going somewhere?" Bard asked.

"Nah, we're just gonna die soon is all …," Balder said, playing with a quill in his hand, "Running outta food and stuff, no big deal,"

"Yeah, running low on cash as well," Adalstan said, "Who's the guy in charge of money?"

The others pointed at Ben who was quietly penning down something on a paper. He looked up and was confused.

"What?" Ben asked.

"What're you doing?" Adalstan asked.

"Nothing," Ben said.

"Give me that," Adalstan said.

Adalstan grabbed the paper from Ben and read what he was writing. He chuckled.

"He's busy writing poems," Adalstan said.

"To Elsa?" Diethelm asked.

"Look," Adalstan said.

Adalstan passed the paper to Diethelm who received it and read it.

"You do know she's dead, right?" Diethelm asked.

"Not to me," Ben said.

"A crippled man well over his sixties with no teeth would have a better chance with Anna than you do with Elsa," Adalstan said.

The councilmen laughed at Ben.

"Just stop it," Adalstan said.

"Well, might as well keep writing," Bjarke said as he sat back, "If love has no bounds, I'd like her to come back from Hel and take you down with her,"

"You're such a jerk," Ben said.

"Which is why you love me," Bjarke said.

"Let's not speak ill of the dead," Balder said, "You know what? Let's not speak of the dead at all,"

"Sorry," Bjarke said sarcastically.

"If you don't wanna talk about the dead, let's talk about what's happening right now," Diethelm said, "When is the Queen gonna do something about these rebels? They're out and about running amok and she is doing nothing,"

"Well, the fun ended fast," Balder said, sitting back on his chair.

The councilmen murmured angrily amongst each other.

"She has sent soldiers to apprehend them, they –," Balder tried to say.

"And when are they ever gonna stop? When I'm dead?" Bjarke asked.

Balder took it aback.

"Arresting them clearly isn't doing anything," Ben said, "Their numbers are rising,"

"Criminals have escaped the dungeon before; it is clearly not working," Diethelm said.

"You want them dead?" Balder asked.

"It will send them a message that the kingdom still has a ruler who should not be challenged," Diethelm said.

"What're we even arguing here for? It's not like she's gonna do anything about them," Adalstan said.

"He's right, even if the Commander has the will, only she can give the order to have somebody's head," Bjarke said.

"This stuff bores the hell outta me," Bard said with a sigh, "If the Queen's not gonna do something, who cares? Just ship off to Valantis or something,"

"Have you been listening? We're broke! We don't have enough money to get outta here," Adalstan said.

The councilmen murmured angrily amongst themselves, excluding Balder who was growing impatient and Ben who continued writing.

"We need a different ruler, someone else who knows what the people need and does what needs to be done," Diethelm said, "Anna's too soft,"

"You'll address her as Queen Anna," Balder said.

"Yeah, right," Bjarke said with a chuckled, "Knew we should have had a man on the throne. Elsa was something, but damn, Anna doesn't have anything under her control,"

"I probably should have been a royal, then I would've done a better job," Adalstan said.

"Seriously," Bard said, "Maybe someone will come by and take it from her,"

"Should I take this as treason?" Balder asked.

The council chamber fell silent, some members sharing glances because of Balder's question.

"Good," Balder said, "Listen, Queen Anna is still mourning the loss of her sister; we all are, but that does not mean that she cannot rule the kingdom just as well as she could,"

"I don't have a pocket watch, but I'm sure we're running outta time," Bjarke said.

"Give her some time," Balder said, "She is young and she needs the support of her council, not their contempt. We are facing tough times and we will only get through it together,"

The council chamber fell silent again and Balder wondered what their response was.

"I miss Elsa," Ben moaned.

The councilmen looked at Ben disapprovingly and Balder held the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Man, get real!" Bjarke said angrily.

The councilmen reprimanded Ben.

* * *

ANNA SIFTED through the papers on Elsa's desk, looking for the letter she was writing to Rupunzel so that she could send it herself. After about twenty minutes of searching, she realized that she had thrown it out when she was crying the other day.

Anna pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and dipped a quill in ink. Anna placed the quill on the paper, but was unsure of what to write. Sure, she knew how to write a letter, but she was not sure how to address a royal.

What was the right form of address for a royal in a letter? Were you supposed to use titles? Praise them? Use a different form of speech? What were you supposed to do?

Anna decided to wing it and started writing. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Anna said.

Balder entered the room,

"Greetings, my Queen," Balder said.

"You don't need to be so formal," Anna said.

"But I must; it's custom," Balder said.

"Just call me Anna, we're friends aren't we?" Ann asked.

"Okay," Balder said.

Balder took a seat and watched Anna as she faltered in writing her letter.

"What is it, Balder?" Anna said.

"I've just had a meeting with the council, you weren't there," Balder said.

"I was busy," Anna said.

"I've told you, you need to attend these meetings," Balder said, "As Queen, you need to know all the concerns of your kingdom,"

"You know, I'm getting a little bit irritated with everyone telling me how to run the kingdom," Anna said.

"It is my duty as your advisor, Anna. I'm sorry if it's bothering you," Balder said.

"No, it's fine," Anna said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm really not able to do this on my own. Thanks for the help, I need it, I'm just …, I'm really going through a hard time right now,"

"My condolences, Anna; we've all lost a lot," Balder said.

"Thank you," Anna said.

Balder looked around, sighed and leaned toward her.

"I need to speak to you about something," Balder said.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I spoke with the council and they're all upset about the way you have been running the kingdom," Balder said.

"Isn't everyone?" Anna asked, "I kinda wish I wasn't Queen. Maybe I could leave and go somewhere else. How's Westeros? I heard it's a lovely place,"

"Who told you that?" Balder asked with shock.

"Olaf, he said he read it in a storybook," Anna said.

"Well, he has a very confused understanding of the word lovely," Balder said, "I highly advise against going there,"

"Why can't I go there?" Anna said, "Shouldn't a queen be able to go wherever she wants?"

"Didn't you say you didn't want to be queen?" Balder asked.

"Well, why can't I go there?" Anna asked.

"I have worked for fifteen years, trying to claw my way out of that hellhole," Balder said, "Trust me, you do not want to go to Westeros,"

"Okay," Anna said uneasily.

Anna sat back in her seat and Balder nodded, content that she got his warning. He continued.

"The council seems to think that it'll be better if you had the criminals executed, most likely before the people, to send a message to the rest of them," Balder said.

"That we are barbaric?" Anna asked.

"That you are a Queen who should not be challenged and that justice still exists here in Arrendelle," Balder said, "I'm not for brutality, but it would cause a stir among them,"

"And probably make them more violent and try to take revenge," Anna said.

"Well, what you do with them is yours to decide, but what I really came to talk about is how they actually view you," Balder said, "Most of them prefer Elsa over you,"

"Been telling people that myself," Anna said.

"But, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but they implied that someone should take the throne away from you," Balder said.

"Someone can do that?" Anna asked.

"Don't tell me that you actually agree with them," Balder said.

"I'd do anything to leave it," Anna said, "I just don't know any relatives from around here or I'd have abdicated it already,"

"The throne is rightfully yours, my Queen," Balder said, "What worries me is that they might be planning to take the throne away from you,"

"By killing me?" Anna asked.

Balder sat back and sighed. Anna furrowed her eyebrows then chuckled.

"They're just playing around," Anna said, "They may not like the way I do things, but they wouldn't have me killed,"

"They may have not sounded serious, but I wouldn't be too comfortable, Anna," Balder said, "Such things are possible,"

"You're just being paranoid, Balder," Anna said.

"I hope so, I would dread if we lost another one of earth's wonders," Balder said.

Anna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's a bad habit," Balder said.

"Seriously?" Anna said with a chuckle.

Balder shrugged and Anna chuckled.

* * *

ANNA ENTERED Kristoff's workshop, finding him working on a shoe for Sven. The shop was small, slightly dim and hot compared to the outside. It was smoky because of the furnace and she was slowly getting used to it, sort of.

"How's the Ice Master doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh, hey," Kristoff said.

Kristoff tossed a newly forged shoe into a bucket of water.

"What brings you here?" Kristoff asked.

Anna coughed and fanned the smoke from her face.

"Death, I guess," Anna said.

"Sorry, maybe we should speak outside," Kristoff said.

"No, I'll manage," Anna said.

"Okay," Kristoff said.

Kristoff placed his tools on a table.

"So, what brings you here?" Kristoff asked.

"I just wanted to apologize about the other night," Anna said, "I didn't mean what I said; I shouldn't have blamed you,"

"Well, you were right, I should have been there," Kristoff said.

"Then again, what could you have done, what with the fire and –,"

Kristoff gave Anna a feigned glare.

"Sorry," Anna said.

"Well, don't be, I wouldn't have done much anyways," Kristoff said, "But now, I might,"

Kristoff went into the backroom.

"How?" Anna asked.

Kristoff emerged from the backroom.

"With this," Kristoff said.

Kristoff held up a large axe.

"Whoa, what's that?" Anna asked.

"Made it myself," Kristoff said, "Thinking if those things came again, I might as well arm myself,"

"You saw how swords were nothing against them, right?" Anna asked.

"Well, it's better than actually doing nothing," Kristoff said.

"Okay, just don't hurt yourself with that," Anna said.

"Sure," Kristoff said.

Kristoff placed the axe against a wall.

"How's about I make it up to you?" Anna asked.

"You don't need to make it up to me, it's no big deal," Kristoff said.

"Well, it is to me," Anna said, "How's about we get some ice cream?"

"It's freezing out there," Kristoff said.

"Which is why I want some ice cream," Anna said.

"Did you not hear me or something?" Kristoff asked, "Why would you want ice cream when its cold?"

"I dunno, but since Elsa disappeared, I've had a craving for ice cream," Anna said and cocked her neck, "Maybe Olaf's rubbing off on me or something,"

"Well, I think I'm gonna pass," Kristoff said.

"Come on! Just one?" Anna asked.

"How's about you get ice cream and I get Hot Tea?" Kristoff asked.

"After being in here?" Anna asked.

"Better than getting myself sick with ice cream," Kristoff said.

"Just come," Anna said.

Anna walked up to Kristoff and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the shop.

* * *

ANNA LAID in bed with several extra blankets on. The winter night was far colder than ever and Anna now had to use three woollen blankets.

She tossed, turned in her bed, and still felt chilly. Maybe Kristoff was right about ice cream making her sick.

The door creaked open and she did not hear it. A masked man clad in dark clothing entered the room wielding a bow.

The man picked up an arrow and drew the bow, aiming for Anna's head.

* * *

THE WIND blew hard on the snowy landscape. Everything was covered in shades of white and the breeze was blinding. A figure walked through the snow.

"Hello! Hello!" Olaf yelled.

Olaf walked through the snow, battling the furious winds that nearly carried him off.

"I'm getting cold out here!" Olaf yelled then snorted, "Me getting cold, yeah right!"

Olaf continued walking and bumped into something. He looked down and saw that it was a person, Elsa.

Elsa laid unconscious on the ground, her body covered in the snow.

"Elsa!" Olaf gasped.

Olaf shook Elsa and she did not respond.

"Elsa, wake up!" Olaf called desperately.

Olaf shook Elsa, but she did not respond.

"Well, here goes nothing," Olaf said.

Olaf stuck his finger in his mouth and his 'saliva' froze on his finger. Olaf shrugged and shoved the finger in Elsa's ear.

Elsa shot up, screaming and clung to Olaf's head.

"Monsters!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa looked at Olaf then yelped and backed away from him. Elsa sighed then ran her finger in her ear. She looked at her finger then frowned at Olaf.

"Olaf!" Elsa yelled.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up," Olaf said.

"How'd I even feel that?" Elsa asked.

"I dunno, guess you were cold," Olaf said with a chuckle.

Elsa rose to her feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Olaf cocked his head.

"Something's weird here," Olaf said, stroking his bucktooth.

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"I dunno," Olaf said, "Did you do something with your hair?"

"My hair?" Elsa asked.

Elsa ran her hand through her hair and realized that she did not have any clothes on. Elsa quickly conjured up a dress and looked around uneasily.

"Hmm, did you do something again?" Olaf asked, "Something's different again, but I can't put my finger on it,"

"Just forget it, Olaf," Elsa said.

"Okay," Olaf said, wondering what had changed about Elsa.

Elsa looked at Olaf closely and realized that he had a rock in place of the carrot nose he had.

"Where'd your nose go?" Elsa asked.

"I dunno," Olaf said, "I didn't even have arms and it was hard to find these. I just appeared here and I've wandering for a while, looking for you,"

"Where is here?" Elsa asked.

Elsa and Olaf looked around, the snow seemed to stretch for miles, and they could not see beyond a couple feet because of the blizzard.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Path

THE MASKED man drew the bow and aimed for Anna's head as she slept. He fired the arrow and it shot toward her. She awoke.

Anna sat up and shot fire at the man, incinerating the arrow and burning the front half of the man's body.

Anna screamed and clung to the bed sheets.

Kristoff heard Anna scream, got out of bed and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall toward her room and saw guards' corpses with arrows in them.

"Oh my God," Kristoff said, "Anna!"

Kristoff ran up to Anna's room and entered, finding some guards in the room. He squeezed his way through and saw the man's burnt corpse stuck in a standing position. He was horrified.

He turned to Anna and saw the fear on her eyes. He ran up to her bed and held her.

Anna cried into Kristoff's shoulder and he consoled her.

* * *

KRISTOFF AND Anna sat in her office.

"That's all that happened?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, that's all," Anna said then held her head, "Oh my God, I just killed someone,"

"You were defending yourself," Kristoff said, "He was trying to kill you,"

Anna shook her head and sighed.

"Well, who did this?" Anna asked, "Who sent him?"

"I don't know," Kristoff said.

A knock came at the door.

"Balder?" Anna asked.

"It is I, my Queen," Balder said.

"Come in," Anna said.

Balder entered the room and stood before Anna.

"You find anything?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Balder said, "When they were cleaning the body, they found a coin in his pocket,"

Balder drew a coin from his pocket and gave it to Anna. She examined the coin.

"This is a coin of Arrendelle; it has our sigil on it," Anna said.

"Exactly and it is only owned by men of high rank and councilmen," Balder said.

"You're saying the councilmen are behind this?" Kristoff asked.

"It's the only explanation," Balder said.

"We can't just jump to conclusions," Anna said, "It could've been anybody,"

"In that case, we have to bring all the Lords and Ladies of Arrendelle under trial," Balder said.

"We can't point fingers at everybody," Anna said.

"Then what do we do about this? Just sit by and let the conspirator's go free?" Balder asked, "This is an act of treason and the councilmen are the first suspects,"

"He does have a point," Kristoff said.

"Come on, they wouldn't send somebody to kill me," Anna said.

"Then you think that man just came in to kill you on his own?" Balder asked.

"Yeah, what with those rebels running around," Anna said.

Balder took a seat.

"Anna, rebels like those do not have the skills necessary to infiltrate the Queen's chambers and kill her," Balder said, "That was a highly trained assassin,"

"Not so highly trained if I could kill him just like that," Anna said.

"Assassins were trained to kill men, not …,"

Balder had just dug himself a hole.

"Not what?" Anna asked.

"… Not goddesses?" Balder said uneasily.

"Dude," Anna chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Balder said embarrassedly, "You know what I mean,"

Balder folded his arms playfully and Kristoff chuckled.

"Balder's right," Kristoff said, "That guy hit each one of the soldiers right between the eyes; he wasn't a common criminal,"

Anna tried to think, considering what they were saying.

"What do you think I should do?" Anna asked.

"We just told you what we think you should do," Balder said.

"You give the order then," Anna said.

"What order?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Anna said uneasily, "Question the Lords and Ladies?"

"You have to do it," Balder said, "I'm not the King,"

Anna sat back and kicked her feet. She pursed her lips and tapped the armrests.

"Aren't these chairs comfy?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, they're comfy," Kristoff said, sitting back.

Balder looked at them disapprovingly. Kristoff shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not the one who should give the order," Kristoff said.

Balder turned to Anna and she feigned ignorance.

"Well?" Balder asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"What're you going to do?" Balder asked.

Anna sighed and leaded on the table, cupping her chin in her hands.

"I think we should just wait it out," Anna said, "If there're any more attacks, then the guy wasn't alone and we can put the Lords and Ladies on trial. If not, then it means I was right and the assassin already got his punishment,"

"I highly advise against inaction, my Queen," Balder said.

"It's kinda like you're doing nothing," Kristoff said.

"No, I'm just being careful," Anna said, "I don't want to do anything that will cause people to hate me,"

"Some clearly already do," Kristoff said.

"Well, let's wait and see," Anna said.

"Well, I'm not going to sit by," Balder said.

Balder stood up.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Anna asked.

"As your Advisor, I've taken it upon myself to ensure your safety," Balder said, "I'll go and do some digging around,"

"How?" Anna asked.

"You're not the only one who can put Lords and Ladies under trial," Balder said, "I am head of the council and I will put the councilmen to trail,"

"No, don't," Anna said.

"But, my Queen, –," Balder tried to say.

"Look, I am the Queen and I …," Anna said uneasily, "I – I order you to wait this out. We don't want to do anything drastic,"

Balder looked at Anna and frowned.

"Yes, my Queen," Balder said with a sigh.

Balder left the room.

"Anna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kristoff asked, "You could at least let him question the council; they did imply usurping you,"

"I've made my decision," Anna said.

"Okay," Kristoff said uneasily.

* * *

THE ELDERLY and hefty Bjarke walked down a hallway with the young and dashing Adalstan.

"Did you hear about the assassin they found in the Anna's room?" Bjarke asked.

"Yeah; thought he'd kill her," Adalstan said.

"Yeah, lucky kid," Bjarke said.

"Not so lucky though, she lived and she's gonna let whoever did it go scot-free," Adalstan said.

"Pretty freakin' stupid," Bjarke said, "I'd try to figure out who's behind it,"

"As you said; still a kid," Adalstan said.

"Yeah," Bjarke said.

"A very dumb kid," Adalstan said.

Bjarke chuckled.

"Shh, don't talk about the Queen that way or she may frown at you," Bjarke said playfully.

"But seriously, what kind of Queen is she?" Adalstan asked.

"Told you, women shouldn't rule a kingdom," Bjarke said, "Keyword, kingdom; never heard of a queendom,"

"Don't be like that," Adalstan said, "But fact is, Anna's plain terrible,"

"Probably better this way, rather than a heartless wench that causes misery," Bjarke said.

"A heartless wench who causes misery would not let criminals go unpunished," Adalstan said.

"That is true," Bjarke said then sighed, "You can kinda agree with Ben; Elsa was far better than Anna,"

"Well, she's gonna be dead soon, you just wait," Adalstan said, "She will regret not investigating the matter,"

* * *

A MONTH AGO, Olaf and Elsa treaded the snowy landscape for what felt like hours. The blizzard did not let up and they could not tell what time of day it was.

The storm roared and roared and the walk was difficult and perilous. If it had been anyone else, the cold would have killed them both long ago. Luckily, the cold did not key in as a factor that would lead to death, but the biggest one right now was fatigue.

Elsa was dead tired, but she knew that she could not let herself die out there. They way she felt, if she fell on the ground, she would never be able to get herself back up.

"Do you think we should sing a song," Olaf said, "I miss singing,"

"Well, I don't think we can sing with this weather," Elsa said.

"Well, I don't have a song left in me," Olaf said.

"Me neither," Elsa said.

Elsa and Olaf continued walking until they saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey, look! Someone's out there!" Olaf said excitedly.

Olaf ran toward the figure.

"Olaf, wait!" Elsa called.

Olaf ignored Elsa and ran up to the figure.

"Hi, do you know where we – oh," Olaf said.

Elsa ran up to Olaf and he stood before a frozen tree stump.

"It's just a tree stump," Olaf said.

"We have to keep moving," Elsa said.

Elsa continued walking and reached a snowy plain. Walking became even more difficult as she struggled to move her feet.

Olaf followed Elsa and ended up stuck in the snow. Olaf struggled to move and failed.

"Uh, Elsa," Olaf called.

Elsa turned and saw Olaf stuck in the snow.

"A little help?" Olaf asked.

Elsa walked up to Olaf and picked him up.

"Good thing you're light, 'cuz it'd make things difficult," Elsa said, straining as she walked.

"Well, at least I'm being hugged all the way," Olaf said.

Elsa smiled slightly and continued walking. Olaf looked around and wondered something.

"Hey, Elsa," Olaf said, "Since this is a blizzard, can't you just control it to go away?"

"I didn't make it," Elsa said, "The weather's hard for me to control,"

"I don't know, this blizzard seems a little bit like you're doing it," Olaf said.

"What makes you say that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, just guessing," Olaf said.

Elsa walked up to a tree and was surprised at the sight.

"Whoa, guess you were right," Elsa said in surprise.

The tree was completely frozen and the icicles formed around it all faced one direction.

"See?" Olaf said.

Elsa placed Olaf on the ground and looked around.

"Let's see where we are," Elsa said with a smirk.

Elsa spread her arms out, stopping the winds in their tracks. She raised her hands slowly and the snow lifted off the ground. Off the trees, rocks and animals and rose to the sky. The snow formed a huge snowflake in the sky and dissipated, revealing the sunny sky.

Elsa conjured up a cloud above Olaf's head, preventing him from melting.

Elsa and Olaf stood in the midst of a large, green forest and were under a fig tree.

"We're either no longer in Arrendelle, or we were unconscious for a very long time," Olaf said.

Elsa looked around and saw Arrendelle far off in the distance. What stood between them was a vast valley and the mountains in front of the fjord.

The area from the mountains to Arrendelle and beyond still had snowy weather.

"So, we're just far off," Elsa said and then sighed, "Phew, at least I didn't freeze over Arrendelle again,"

"Are we gonna have to walk all the way there?" Olaf groaned.

"Would you rather die here?" Elsa asked.

Elsa walked on and Olaf sat on the ground, folding his arms. Elsa stopped and turned to Olaf.

"You coming?" Elsa asked.

"I'm tired," Olaf said.

Elsa chuckled and continued walking. Olaf rolled his eyes and got back on his feet.

"Okay, fine," Olaf said with a groan, following Elsa, "You have to carry me,"

"You have legs, don't you?" Elsa said.

"Well, they're short, so they're wearing out," Olaf said.

"How are you tired? You're a snowman," Elsa said.

"Okay, I'm just bored," Olaf said.

"Well, we won't be long," Elsa said, "… Just a few days or so,"

Olaf groaned and Elsa laughed.

A heavily clad man watched Elsa and Olaf leave from behind a tree.

* * *

ANNA rode on horseback to the Valley of the Living Rock. It looked a lot different now that snow covered everything and she could not see the rocks at all.

Anna led her horse carefully and it stepped on a rock.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry," Anna said.

The rock rolled away from the horse, which began to panic.

"Easy now, easy, easy," Anna said, stroking the mane of the horse.

The horse stopped panicking and watched the rocks gather up in front of them.

"Yeah, I know; it was confusing for me too," Anna said to the horse.

Anna got off the horse and led it by its leash.

"Watch your step, Buttercup," Anna said.

Buttercup looked at the ground carefully as it walked, avoiding any rocks in its path.

The rocks unfolded, revealing themselves as Trolls.

"It's Anna!" one Troll said.

The Trolls chattered amongst themselves, excited by Anna's arrival.

"Hi," Anna said.

"Where's Kristoff?" a Troll asked.

"I left him behind," Anna said.

"Why?" A Troll asked.

"You aren't hitched yet?" another Troll asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take it easy on that," Anna said, "Learned my lesson the first time,"

"Well, that Hans sure was mean," a Troll said.

The Trolls chattered amongst themselves.

"Yeah," Ann said uneasily, "Look, I wanted to see Grand Pabbie,"

"Yes?" A hoarse voice called.

Grand Pabbie walked up to Anna and the Trolls cleared a path for him.

"You're troubled, aren't you?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Y-yeah," Anna said, feeling uneasy in Grand Pabbie's presence, "I had to take up the throne, but I don't know what to do. All these duties and –,"

"Listen to your heart," Grand Pabbie.

"Yeah, I doubt my heart knows what to do either," Anna said.

"Listen to me," Grand Pabbie said, "I know you are scared and I know you are confused, but there is no one else up to the task, but you. There is an inner struggle and turmoil in you, but I do not know the cause. Only you can fix it,"

"You don't know?" Anna said in surprise.

"I'm not God," Grand Pabbie said with a chuckle.

"Well, I just assumed you know, cuz …," Anna said.

"Something else's the matter, isn't it?" Grand Pabbie asked.

Anna wanted to tell Grand Pabbie about her powers, but decided not to since he did not bring it up.

"Yeah," Anna said, "You see there're these people trying to kill me and I was lucky to escape with my life,"

"Were you hurt?" Grand Pabbie asked.

Anna sensed a slight hint of smugness in Grand Pabbie's question, but decided to ignore it.

"No, I'm okay," Anna said.

"Thank goodness," Grand Pabbie said.

"The thing is, my Advisor, Balder – he's nice, you should meet him, he'd totally like to meet you guys –, said that I need to found out who sent the assassin after me," Anna said.

"And you don't want to?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"If I catch the person responsible, I'll have to order for their head," Anna said, "I don't want to do that,"

"They committed a crime and justice is needed," Grand Pabbie said.

"Well, people have been saying that a lot," Anna said, "C-can't there be any other way?"

Grand Pabbie held Anna's hand.

"Anna, I know you don't want to do it and you want to find a way to do this without violence, but life's not that simple," Grand Pabbie said, "Criminals left unpunished will always come back to take revenge. Some people's hearts are too hardened,"

"Well, can't I at least prove he isn't before I have him killed?" Anna asked.

"Would it be worth it if you lose your life in the process?" Grand Pabbie asked.

Anna did not answer and her face washed with worry.

"I know you don't want to have blood on your hands, but it is your duty to carry out justice," Grand Pabbie said, "We have to do bad things sometimes for the sake of others. This will not be the last time you come across this type of situation. Throwing him in the dungeon would also mean that he would die in there. Will you spend your royal funds on criminals instead of the innocent, needy people of Arrendelle?"

Anna did not respond.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but this is the burden you must bear if you have to rule a kingdom," Grand Pabbie said, "It takes a few lives to make life better for others,"

Anna sighed angrily.

"I have to go," Anna said.

Anna walked away from Grand Pabbie and got on Buttercup. Grand Pabbie looked at Anna concernedly and she rode off.

* * *

A MONTH AGO, Elsa and Olaf walked through the forest for hours and came across a small cabin. Smoke exuded from the chimney and the slightly ajar door creaked.

"Someone's here," Elsa said.

"Finally, some warmth," Olaf said excitedly, "Let's go in!"

Olaf ran toward the house and Elsa held his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, Olaf, you need to be careful," Elsa said, "What if whoever's in there is –,"

"Old?" a voice called.

Elsa looked up and saw an elderly man walk off the porch.

"Oh, hey; sorry if we're disturbing you," Elsa said.

"Nah, I don't mind," the man said, "Name's Oliver Freeze,"

"Oliver Freeze?" Elsa asked, furrowing her brow, "Freeze isn't a family name,"

"Nope, it's a nickname I gave myself," Oliver said, "My name is Oliver though,"

Elsa walked toward the man.

"You got cocoa?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf," Elsa said.

"What? I'm thirsty," Olaf said.

"Shh," Elsa said.

"Why did you give yourself that nickname?" Elsa asked.

"Because of people like you," Oliver said.

"People like me?" Elsa asked.

"People who control ice and create creatures with them," Oliver said.

Elsa and Olaf shared a look.

"There were others?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, met three of 'em years ago before the Great War," Oliver said, "Never met others like them until now,"

"So you know who I am?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, Elsa of Arrendelle," Oliver said.

"You're the first other than my sister to call me directly by my first name," Elsa said.

"Just because you have a title doesn't mean you rule me," Oliver said.

"You're not from Arrendelle?" Elsa asked.

Oliver saw that Elsa had taken offense to what he said.

"Not meaning I don't respect a woman like you, but I don't believe in bowing before men or women," Oliver said.

"Can you tell me more?" Elsa asked.

"Have a seat," Oliver offered.

Oliver walked up to his porch and he, Elsa and Olaf took seats.

"After the Great War, I met three soldiers infected by Frost Giant powers and they had the powers your possess," Oliver said, "I lived with them for a while and helped them learn to control their power,"

"How'd you know how their powers worked?" Elsa asked.

"It took a while, but I learned what made them tick," Oliver said, "I used to train soldiers before I retired,"

"Retired? That's a first," Elsa said.

"We lost a lot of men in the war," Oliver said, "I was forced into it,"

"I'm sorry," Elsa said uneasily.

"Don't be," Oliver said.

Elsa looked at Olaf who sat impatiently, probably still waiting for the cocoa.

"Hey, since you knew others like me and trained them …," Elsa said.

"Could I train you?" Oliver said.

"It would be helpful," Elsa said, "First of all; I want to know how I ended up here,"

Oliver smirked.

* * *

A MAN walked into a dim room and kneeled before a man seated on a throne.

"My Lord, we have found another," the man said.

"Seems the job is never done," the man on the throne said, "Let's get to work,"

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	4. Seat

ANNA SCREAMED as she awoke, looking around fearfully as she realized that she was only dreaming. Anna clung to her blankets and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Since she burned the assassin alive by accident, she has been unable to sleep without constant nightmares. Absolutely nothing was working to stop the onslaught and it was driving her insane. She needed to pull herself together. The last thing she needed on top of the stress of being queen was for her to be suffering from another internal conflict.

Since her talk with Grand Pabbie a few days ago, Anna had been wondering what he meant by an 'internal struggle'. What other conflict was she having to deal with? What else could be plaguing her mind? She had no answers for those questions and it was beginning to worry her.

"My Queen, are you alright?" A voice called.

Anna turned and had not realized that her maid, Alina, had entered the room. She was a very loyal servant and was as close as a sister was to Anna. Anna did not want her to worry for her any more than she already did.

"No, it's nothing," Anna said, "Just a bad dream,"

"Okay then," Alina said, "Is there anything you need, my Queen?"

"Uh, yeah, run a bath for me," Anna said.

Alina nodded and left the room. Anna slowly got out of bed and sighed. She had to pretend that everything was all right. Balder and Kristoff were right; she needed to pull herself together for the sake of her people. She was the Queen of Arrendelle and it was a duty she could not relinquish.

* * *

KRISTOFF WALKED down the streets of Arrendelle with Sven. With winter nearing its end, Kristoff's free time from working as 'Ice Master and Deliverer' of Arrendelle was nearing its end as well.

Even though he had free time, Kristoff never actually spent it relaxing. Sure, playing around with Anna and Elsa, when she was alive, was relaxing, but he never spent time relaxing while doing the things he wanted. He was always preparing for his next working season as 'Ice Master' that his free time went by without him really spending time doing relaxing things by himself.

Since there were only a few weeks before winter would come to an end, Kristoff decided to spend some time doing what he wanted. Today, he was going to visit the Trolls, work on his songs and spend time with Sven.

He was on his way to buy Sven some carrots when he heard a commotion.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked as he looked around.

Kristoff followed the source of the noise to a corner of the street and saw a crowd of people. Kristoff approached the crowd and saw a man standing atop a box, speaking to them.

"How long? How long will those who call themselves royalty hide behind stone walls and guards while we are left prey to those criminals?" The man said, "Well, I say, no!"

"No!" The people responded.

"We will not stand by while the Queen shirks her duties and hides up in her castle," The man said, "We are the people of Arrendelle and we are tired of being pushed around by those marauders and our cries being ignored by the Queen,"

The man continued his ranting and Kristoff saw that he was riling up the people.

"Come on, Sven," Kristoff said.

Kristoff walked away from the crowd, leading Sven.

* * *

ANNA SAT back in her chair, looking at Kristoff in disbelief.

"You sure?" Anna asked.

"I'm worried," Kristoff said, "The people are getting upset and how long before they become violent towards you and anyone connected to you?"

"You may have a point," Anna said.

"Maybe you should speak to them," Kristoff said, "If they hear what you have to say, maybe you may calm them down,"

"What am I going to say? I'd have to lie to them," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"We still haven't received word from Corona, so the food problem is still ongoing," Anna said.

"What about the raiders?" Kristoff asked.

"Haven't been able to catch them," Anna said, "They're getting smarter,"

"What now?" Kristoff asked.

A knock came at the door.

"Balder?" Anna asked.

"You can see through walls?" Balder asked from the hallway.

"I can recognize your knock," Anna said, "Come in,"

Balder entered the office and walked up to the Queen.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I have done some digging around and I have discovered that a councilman did send the assassin after you," Balder said.

"I thought we agreed to wait this out," Anna said.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but I was right," Balder said, "The assassin did not attack on his own; he was paid,"

"At least we have a lead on this," Kristoff said.

"How'd you find out?" Anna asked.

"I sent a few spies around and one of them overheard councilmen expressing their displeasure at you surviving the attack," Balder said.

"Do you know who it is?" Anna asked.

"No, but this means that we have somewhere to begin from," Balder said, "With this, you can put the councilmen under trial and find out who is responsible for sending the assassin after you,"

"I don't know," Anna said worriedly.

"My Queen," Balder said, taking a seat, "You need to take action. Even if you have powers, you are not able to control them completely,"

"I don't even want these powers any more," Anna said.

"Which makes my point even more valid," Balder said, "What if you're attacked again, but this time by more than one assassin? They could injure you or worse,"

Anna was unsure and Kristoff could tell.

"Anna, listen to Balder," Kristoff said, "Just talk to them and find out who sent the assassin,"

"How am I gonna talk to them?" Anna asked, "I'm not good at this,"

"Then let me investigate this further," Balder said.

"Okay, do it," Anna said.

"And what about the raiders?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, we haven't been able to catch any lately," Anna said.

"We still have some in the dungeons, right?" Balder asked.

"Yeah, I think," Anna said.

"Then have them executed," Balder said, "If we cannot catch them all, execute those we have. It will send a message to the others,"

"Can't we do this another way?" Anna asked.

"I don't see any other course of action," Balder said.

"What if we set them free?" Anna said, "Show them some mercy and maybe they'll act in kind,"

"These men are far beyond that," Balder said.

"They've been killing people long before winter began," Kristoff said.

"Such men don't deserve mercy," Balder said, "They need to be executed,"

"Do you feel the same way, Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Balder's right that they're beyond mercy," Kristoff said.

"So you want me to have them killed?" Anna asked.

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"I want to do this without killing anyone," Anna said, "If we killed everyone who commits a crime, no one would be left alive,"

"Well, you need to do something, because the people are getting riled up," Kristoff said.

Anna tried to think when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Anna said.

A squire entered the room.

"Pardon me, my Queen," The squire said.

* * *

ANNA STOOD at the entrance of her palace amongst her guards and the dignitaries of Arrendelle.

Several men clad in black cloaks on black horses marched through the palace gates. The banner men carried the flags bearing their sigils. The sigil was a red dragon on fire.

Anna saw the men approach and they frightened her.

A horseman strode up in front of the group and got off his horse. He walked up to Anna and removed his hood.

"Queen of Arrendelle, the Nine Stars grace you with their presence," the horseman said.

"They grace me?" Anna asked.

The horseman raised an eyebrow.

Balder whispered to Anna.

"The Nine Stars head the Table of Eight, my Queen," Balder whispered.

"What's that?" Anna asked in a hushed tone.

"I shall explain in due time, my Queen," Balder said.

"Okay," Anna said.

A large man, draped in a heavy black cloak walked up to Anna.

"Let us stop the pleasantries and get inside so that we shall speak in private," The man said.

"Okay," Anna said uneasily, "Come in,"

The heavily cloaked man followed Anna and Arrendelle's dignitaries into the palace. Some of the Nine Stars soldiers followed after along with some of the guards.

* * *

THE HEAVILY cloaked man took a seat at the end of the table in the council chambers. Anna sat on one end with Balder at her right side and the rest of Arrendelle's dignitaries. Some cloaked men stood behind the heavily cloaked man and the Nine Star soldiers stood amongst the guards.

The presence of the Nine Stars made Anna feel very uneasy. Other than their look, Anna felt a deep fear within her that even surprised her. She tried her best to compose herself, but it still looked like she was scared out of her mind.

The cloaked man removed his cloak, revealing a cleanly shaved head. He was a handsome looking man, but it did nothing to ease Anna up.

"I am Erhard Vinzenz, leader of the Nine Stars," Erhard said. "We have heard many a complaint over the handling of affairs here in Arrendelle,"

"We've been having a bit of trouble lately, heh," Anna said uneasily, "But I assure you that we have everything under control,"

"Not from what we have heard," Erhard said, "It seems you have been plagued by marauders for months and you have been unable to snuff them out,"

"Like I said, we been having a bit of trouble," Anna tried to say.

"Why did you not ask for our assistance?" Erhard interrupted, "We have sworn to assist the kingdoms in their hour of need,"

"Who are you exactly?" Anna asked.

"You do not know?" Erhard asked.

"Forgive us, my Lord," Balder said, "She has not sat at the Table before,"

Anna looked at Balder questioningly.

"Oh, that's right, Arrendelle has not had anyone on the throne for three years," Erhard said.

"Yes, as I have said, my apologies," Balder said, "I have been unable to properly inform the Queen,"

"Well, let me properly educate you on who we are," Erhard said, "From now on, the Arrendelle is under the complete protection of the Nine Stars. The Nine Stars will oversee all decisions of the council and the Queen from now on,"

"What? You can't do this," Anna said.

"I already have," Erhard said, "Things have gotten out of hand since the death of your parents and the Nine Stars will put things in order,"

The dignitaries mumbled angrily amongst themselves.

"I'm afraid he does have the power to do this," Balder said.

Anna frowned and Erhard sat back in his chair.

"Now, as our first order of business –," Erhard tried to say.

"No, you can't do this!" Anna yelled, rising from her seat, "Our family has been running this kingdom for generations. You can't just come in here with your black horses, your hoods and your bald heads – geez, you're creepy – and think you can take over everything,"

"My Queen, I implore you –," Balder pleaded.

"No, I won't stand for this!" Anna yelled.

"Get her out of here," Erhard said.

The soldiers of the Nine Stars moved towards Anna and the guards of Arrendelle reached for their swords.

"If you attack, you will be declaring war on something that is beyond your comprehension," Erhard said, "Put down your swords,"

The guards looked, awaiting her order.

The soldiers of the Nine Stars grabbed Anna.

"Let go of me!" Anna yelled.

"Give the order, my Queen, and we will send these men to their graves," A guard said.

The soldiers dragged Anna toward the exit.

"I told you to let go!" Anna said.

Steam exuded from Anna's skin and a soldier backed away from her.

"What in the world," the soldier said.

The doors swung open, grabbing everyone's attention. Elsa entered the room and everyone rose to their feet.

"Impossible," Erhard said.

"Elsa?" Anna said with disbelief.

Elsa looked around and saw Erhard.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Elsa asked sternly.

"What is this? We were heard of your death," Erhard said, "What sorcery is this?"

"Well, I am alive and that's all that matters," Elsa said, "Release my sister at once!"

"Where were you then? You have been gone for over a month," Erhard said.

Elsa fell silent. Anna looked at Elsa as if she was seeing a ghost.

"I did not know I was gone for that long …," Elsa said, "But that is besides the point; what are you doing in my kingdom? Why are you here?"

"We heard of how the kingdom was crumbling under the rule of Queen Anna," Erhard said, "The Order was going to take the kingdom and run it as it saw fit,"

"Well, I am back now and things are going to change," Elsa said, "Release my sister,"

Erhard nodded and the soldiers let got of Anna.

"Well then, this might change things slightly," Erhard said, "The Nine Stars were to take over Arrendelle as things went out of hand, but with the rightful ruler back on the throne, we should be sure that things will be put back in order,"

"I understand," Elsa said.

"The Nine Stars will stay in Arrendelle for the time being and snuff out the marauders," Erhard said, "We shall protect Arrendelle until we are sure it is safe and we shall return after,"

Elsa nodded.

"We shall take our leave and meet in the morning," Erhard said.

Erhard and the soldiers of the Nine Stars left the room. Elsa turned to Anna.

"Anna …," Elsa said.

Anna broke down and Elsa hugged her.

Olaf entered the room and looked around.

"Uh, what're we crying for?" Olaf asked, "Who're the guys in black?"

"I thought you were dead," Anna sobbed.

"I'm here and that's all that matters," Elsa said.

Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder.

* * *

"THEN I met this man in a cabin who taught me how to use my powers," Elsa said.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Balder spoke in Elsa's office after the Nine Stars went to their chambers.

"What did he teach you?" Anna asked.

"A lot of things," Elsa said, "Apparently, I can turn myself into a snowy wind at will,"

"That's so cool," Anna said, "Maybe you can teach me some cool stuff too,"

"Yeah, but he told me something else that worries me," Elsa said, "He said that my powers came from Frost Giants,"

"What? How's that possible?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but he said that my powers are the same as three soldiers he had met who were infected by Frost Giant magic during the Great War," Elsa said.

"What's the Great War?" Anna asked.

"You don't know?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head and Kristoff rubbed the nape of his neck uneasily. Anna looked at the others and was surprised.

"Wait …, did you guys know about this and not tell me?" Anna asked.

"Everyone knows this," Kristoff said, "I assumed you did,"

"Hello, locked up in my room my whole life," Anna said.

"Queen Elsa knows," Balder said.

Anna turned to Elsa angrily.

"I read it in a book," Elsa said.

"Well, tell me then," Anna said.

"Years ago, before you and I were born, there was a war between an army of dragons and humans," Elsa said, "The dragons were destroying everything and the humans were losing the fight until the Nine Stars came and saved them. Since then, the kingdoms have pledged allegiance to them,"

"They fought dragons?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, from what I read," Elsa said.

"How?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but records show that they were great warriors," Elsa said.

"Whoa," Anna said, "Wait a minute, if you knew about the war and the dragons, why didn't you believe me about the Fire Cellar in Corona?"

"I just didn't believe the whole thing about dragon fire never going out," Elsa said.

"You've never seen a dragon, maybe dragon fire doesn't go out," Anna said.

"I doubt it," Elsa said, "Even if I did, dragons are extinct, so I still don't believe what you heard about the Fire Cellar's true,"

"You can never be sure until you see it for yourself," Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

Elsa sat back in her chair and Balder thought about something.

"That man, Oliver, he said that your power is because of Frost Giants," Balder said.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"How is that even possible? Your parents were both human," Balder said.

"I don't know," Elsa said, "But, it's pretty obvious that I'm not a normal human,"

"Well, if we believe that theory," Kristoff said, "What does that say about Anna?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"If Elsa's powers are from Frost Giants," Kristoff said, "Doesn't that mean your power is from Fire Demons?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Elsa. Elsa did not look surprised.

"You're considering it?" Anna asked.

"The question has crossed my mind," Elsa said, "I didn't want to believe it, but if what Oliver said about me is true; then the only conclusion is that your powers are from Fire Demons,"

"So, you wanna tell me that I'm a Fire Demon," Anna said.

"If what Oliver said about me is true, then, yeah," Elsa said.

"How's that possible?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said.

"Queen Elsa, you and Anna are sisters and your parents were both human," Balder said, "There is no way you are a Frost Giant and Anna is a Fire Demon. It's preposterous,"

Elsa shrugged.

"Even if you want to say that you are not human, you being a Frost Giant and Anna being a Fire Demon does not make any sense," Balder said, "You are sisters, Frost Giants and Fire Demons are different races entirely,"

"Well, I don't know anything at all at this point," Elsa said, "All I know is that Oliver taught me how to use my powers and that I'm back where I belong,"

"It's great to have you back here," Anna said, "At least I won't keep messing up anymore,"

"It's great to have you back, my Queen," Balder said.

"Thanks," Elsa said.

Olaf looked around curiously.

"What were we talking about?" Olaf asked.

The guys chuckled.

* * *

A GUARD walked down the streets of Arrendelle in the night. He walked into an alley and met a cloaked man in it.

"You said you had something to tell us," the cloaked man said.

"A few days ago, an assassin attacked Anna in her sleep," the guard said, "When we arrived, we found the assassin's corpse thoroughly burned. She is like her sister,"

"You're sure about this?" the cloaked man asked.

"I saw his charred corpse with my own eyes," the guard said, "There was no sign of a fire anywhere and the corpse was standing when we arrived in the room. She's dangerous,"

The cloaked man gave the guard a small bag of coins.

"The Order thanks you for your assistance," the cloaked man said.

The guard nodded and walked away, discretely pocketing the coins.

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	5. Whispers

THE NINE Stars ordered for a meeting of the Table of Eight in Arrendelle. Such meetings were usually annual, toward the year's end, but Erhard Vinzenz had the power to order it when he saw fit or when the need arose. Monarchs of the eight member kingdoms of the Table, including Queen Elsa, Queen Rupunzel and Duke Eugene, and the Duke of Weselton were required to attend the meeting within a fortnight.

Elsa, for one, was unsure of the reason behind the meeting, but decided not to ask any questions.

Only the monarchs and Erhard were allowed to attend the meeting and no guards and other dignitaries were allowed in the meeting room. That meant that neither Anna nor Balder were allowed to attend the meeting.

Though the kingdoms and Nine Stars were in union, the alliance was one based on fear. The Nine Stars had powerful armies and had the power to destroy all the kingdoms at once. Despite this obvious fact, Erhard tried to establish an atmosphere of friendship between the Order and the Table.

Anna was very uncomfortable with the Nine Stars staying in Arrendelle and had a mysterious fear deep within her that she did not understand. She had spoken to Elsa of this, but she told her not to worry as the Nine Stars were allies of the kingdoms.

The monarchs of the Table of Eight were present during the meeting and Elsa took her place at the end of the table, opposite to Erhard who arrived last.

"Let us call this meeting to order," Erhard said, "As we all know, the Nine Stars have sworn to protect and guide the kingdoms of the Table in exchange for their allegiance. The Nine Stars has sworn to protect and defend the realm from the vile creatures and magical forces that plagued our lands long since passed. Since the Great War, no magical creature has threatened the peace the Order has bought you,"

"And is there a point to all this?" Eugene asked.

The monarchs turned to Eugene, shooting disapproving glares at him.

"What?" Eugene asked uneasily.

"Eugene, don't speak unless you're given permission," Rupunzel whispered.

Erhard raised an eyebrow and it intimidated Eugene.

"Sorry," Eugene said, sitting back in his chair.

"Forgive us, Lord Erhard," Rupunzel said, "Please, continue,"

"The reason of this meeting is because of the secrets Arrendelle has kept from the Order," Erhard said, "The Table swore to keep no secrets and so did the Order,"

"We have told you everything we know," Elsa said.

The monarchs shot glares at Elsa, but Erhard allowed the interruption.

"If so, then explain why your sister also has unnatural powers," Erhard said.

The monarchs mumbled amongst themselves and Rupunzel looked at Elsa worriedly.

"What do you mean?" a queen asked.

"Let the Queen of Arrendelle explain herself," Erhard said.

The monarchs turned to Elsa. She looked around uneasily and was careful of what to say next.

"Yes, she has powers," Elsa said, "My sister recently showed that she can control fire when Frost Giants and Fire Demons attacked in Corona, during Queen Rupunzel's birthday celebrations about a month ago,"

"And you did not inform the Order of this?" Erhard asked.

"We were under attack, there was no way to contact the Order in time," Rupunzel said.

"And what of after?" Erhard asked.

Rupunzel fell silent.

"There was no reason not to inform the Order about Anna's development," Erhard said, "We swore not to keep any secrets,"

Rupunzel did not answer.

"You know the Order cannot accept breaking the pillars of our agreement," Erhard said.

"I apologize," Rupunzel said, "Queen Elsa and her sister are very good friends of mine. I was afraid of what you would do if we had told you. My apologies,"

"Such is why the Order decided long ago that these … creatures are untrustworthy and dangerous," Erhard said, "Look how they compel a monarch to breach an agreement upheld for nearly a century,"

"Queen Elsa and Anna are not monsters," Queen Rupunzel said.

"What proof do you have?" Erhard said, "She has already proven that she cannot uphold the agreement,"

"They are dangerous," the Duke of Weselton said, "Remember how she froze over the entire kingdom and plunged it into winter during the summer?"

Erhard furrowed his eyebrow and looked at Elsa. She looked around the table and all the monarchs were appalled. The only ones who looked concerned for her were Eugene and Rupunzel. She was in a corner.

"It was an accident, I did not know how to use my powers, but I do now," Elsa said.

"How sure are you?" Erhard said, "You claim to know how to control your powers, but you accidentally made yourself disappear. What is the full extent of your power? You have created sentient life, but what if the snowmen turn on you and the people? What if you reach a point where you can no longer control them? What happens then?"

"I promise you that I can control my powers," Elsa said.

"And what about your sister?" Erhard asked.

"What about her?" Elsa asked.

"I have word that your sister burnt a man alive in her room after an attack," Erhard said, "She did this accidentally, and sure it was an enemy she had killed, but what if someone else was in her path,"

Elsa fell silent.

"You did not know of that?" Erhard asked, "Such a pity really, that your sister cannot even share such important truths with her own blood,"

"Whether she told me or not does not matter," Elsa said, "She's my sister and she would tell me when she would be able to bring herself to it. It's not like she planned to do it and the person she burnt threatened her life,"

Erhard looked at the monarchs at the table.

"What say you?" Erhard asked, "I will not make a decision without your input,"

"I say they cannot be trusted," the Duke of Weselton said, "Off with their heads,"

Elsa frowned at the Duke who jerked at her glance. Erhard looked around at the monarchs as they tried to make their decision.

"Well? What is your decision?" Erhard asked.

"We do not know," One king said, "Sure, they are not human, but they are probably trustworthy. We cannot know until we prove it,"

"I agree with him," A Queen said.

The monarchs mumbled in agreement with the king. Erhard sighed and rose from his seat.

"We shall adjourn this meeting and meet tomorrow," Erhard said, "Take your time to think about this matter and prepare your verdict,"

The monarchs nodded and Erhard took his leave, his soldiers following him. The monarchs left and Rupunzel placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Rupunzel said.

Elsa glanced at Erhard as he left and was unable to fuller discern the emotion behind his expression. It was a mixture of concern and anger, but there was fear in it as well. He was a very confusing man.

Elsa rose from her seat after everyone left and her heart was heavy. She walked down the halls, the voices of her squire and guards muffled in her ears.

It was like a cycle in her life. Once she felt that her powers were a curse and after accepting them, she grew to love them. Now that the Order knew about her powers, she dreaded for her safety. She worried for Anna most as she knew that she did not want her powers at all.

Elsa hoped that the monarchs chose to keep her on the Table. Even if they did not fully trust her, she at least hoped that they would keep her on probation until she proved that she was not a threat. Even if they kicked her off the Table, she hoped that she would have her life spared. Anywhere would be home as long as she was with her sister.

* * *

"SO THEY wanna kill us?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said, "We adjourned the meeting, so they haven't decided yet,"

Anna, Balder, Kristoff and Elsa met in her office. Anna looked down at her lap worriedly. Kristoff placed his hand on hers.

"Calm down, Anna, everything will be alright," Kristoff said, "Rupunzel is a member of the Table, so she can vouch for you,"

"I would not be so confident," Balder said.

Anna turned to him.

"I pray for your safety, but not everyone will accept you," Balder said, "Powers bring fear to some people,"

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Kristoff said.

Elsa sat back in her seat.

"It's still bothered me, you know? About what Oliver told me," Elsa said.

"I thought we already agreed that you are not Frost Giants or Fire Demons," Balder said.

"Yes, but it still bothers me," Elsa said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Anna asked, "We can't prove anything,"

"I think we should speak to Grand Pabbie," Elsa said.

"I already spoke to him," Anna said.

"I want to speak to him about my powers specifically," Elsa said, "Maybe read my memories; do something to figure out the truth about my powers,"

"It's a good idea," Anna said.

"When will you go?" Kristoff asked.

"As soon as the Nine Stars leave," Elsa said, "I don't want to do anything to make them angry with us. They already don't trust me and I don't want them to track me back to the Trolls and kill them,"

"Okay," Anna said.

* * *

ERHARD, QUEEN Elsa, Duke Eugene and Queen Rupunzel sat in the council chambers, waiting for the other monarchs.

"What is taking them so long?" Erhard asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said.

A squire ran into the room.

"My Queen, my Queen!" the squire cried.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

Erhard rose up from his seat, shocked by the news the squire delivered.

"What?" Erhard exclaimed.

* * *

ELSA, ERHARD, Rupunzel, Eugene and their guards and some of the soldiers of the Nine Stars stood before six veiled beds in a mortuary.

A man unveiled the beds, revealing the burnt corpses of the monarchs.

Rupunzel covered her mouth as she wept. Elsa held back a scream and fought for composure.

"Cover them," Elsa ordered.

The man covered the corpses and Eugene consoled Elsa.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure," the man said, "I checked the bodies and they were burnt through to the bone. There were no signs of flesh or skin and no signs of a fire. It makes no sense,"

"How is that possible?" Rupunzel asked, trying to avoid the conclusion that came to her mind.

"I do not know," the man said, "This can only happen if they were burnt in a furnace, but there were no signs of a fire,"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and Rupunzel looked at her worriedly.

"The only conclusion here is your sister," Erhard said.

Elsa turned to Erhard, fearing what he would say next.

"No, it's not her," Elsa said.

"What explanation do you have?" Erhard asked, "There was no sign of a fire, but they were burnt to the bone. It has to be her,"

"Anna would never do this; she's not a killer," Rupunzel said.

"She has done it before," Erhard said.

"She didn't do this," Elsa said.

"Everything points to her," Erhard said, "She's guilty of this until you can prove otherwise,"

Erhard turned to his soldiers.

"Throw Anna in the dungeon," Erhard said.

The soldiers nodded and began to leave.

"No, you can't do this," Elsa said.

Erhard gestured for his men to stop.

"Are you going against my orders?" Erhard asked.

"… N-no, but you can't throw Anna in the dungeon; she's my sister," Elsa said.

"As far as things go, we can't trust you and nothing proves otherwise," Erhard said.

"Please, Lord Erhard, spare Anna; she didn't do this," Rupunzel said.

"I'm not the only one who will want something done about Anna," Erhard said, "I'm offering to have her thrown in the dungeons, but the kingdoms who have now lost their leaders will want her head,"

Elsa thought hard.

"Throw her in the dungeon and put her on trial until we can prove that she is innocent," Erhard said.

Elsa turned to Rupunzel who shook her head. She turned to her guards and sighed.

"…"

* * *

ANNA, OLAF and Kristoff sunbathed on a chair in the courtyard of the palace. The snow was slowly melting over and unveiling the lush flora.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Olaf asked.

"Rest a little," Anna said, "I am so tired,"

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "It's too bad winter's nearly over; I was kinda getting used to it,"

"I thought you wanted to get back to selling ice," Anna said.

"Well, it was fun spending time in the snow," Kristoff said.

"Yeah," Anna said.

Kristoff sat back and sighed.

"I wonder, where do we go from here?" Kristoff asked, "What do you want to do with your life? Now that Elsa's back, you're free to do whatever you want,"

"I've had ideas, running horse stables, owning a bakery, I can't really decide," Anna said, "But I have been thinking about children lately,"

"Children?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah," Anna said, "I've spent a lot of time with children in the streets, their laughing, their playing, their cute little smiles; I love them. I was thinking about what I'd do if I had my own,"

"Hmm," Kristoff said.

Anna placed her hand on Kristoff's thigh.

"I want to be with you, Kristoff," Anna said.

Kristoff turned to Anna and she smiled at him.

"Let's get married, have kids of our own; a family," Anna said, "I wanna feel what its like to have someone of my own,"

Kristoff smiled slightly.

"I love you, Kristoff, you know that right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Kristoff said.

Anna kissed Kristoff and hugged him.

"Ah, true love," Olaf said, "… I think,"

Elsa walked down the corridor with the guards, Rupunzel, Eugene and Erhard following her.

"Elsa, don't do this!" Rupunzel said.

"Come on, Elsa, do you really think she would do something as crazy as this?" Eugene asked.

Elsa did not answer as she walked up to Kristoff, Anna and Olaf.

"Oh, hey, Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked.

The guards grabbed Anna roughly.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said.

"Elsa, stop them," Kristoff said.

Elsa did not answer him and looked at him despondently. Kristoff frowned.

"Elsa, what're you doing?" Olaf asked.

"Let go of her!" Kristoff said.

Kristoff pulled one of the guards away from Anna and the other guards grabbed him.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

"Anna!" Olaf cried.

Olaf grabbed the guard's arms, futilely trying to free Anna from their grasp. A guard smacked him away.

The guards separated Kristoff away from Anna as they took her away.

"Elsa, why are you doing this?" Anna yelled.

"Elsa, where're they taking her?" Olaf asked.

Elsa looked at Anna solemnly. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"Let go of me!" Kristoff said.

Olaf shook Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, please," Olaf said, "Where're they taking her?"

Kristoff struggled and the guards overpowered him.

"You can't do this to me!" Anna said, "You're my sister! Why are you doing this to me?"

Elsa turned away from Anna as the guards took her away. Rupunzel walked up to her and held her hand.

"Elsa, please," Rupunzel said.

Elsa pulled away from Rupunzel and walked away.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Olaf looked around as Elsa left and the guards pulled Kristoff and Anna away.

"Where're they taking her?" Olaf asked.

* * *

ELSA SHOOK her head and cupped her chin in her hands. Balder sat across from her, looking at her worriedly.

"Wasn't there any other way to handle this?" Balder asked.

"It was either the dungeons or the gallows," Elsa said, "I had no choice,"

"Do you think she did it?" Balder asked.

"Of course I don't but I didn't have a choice," Elsa said, "I'll put her on trial,"

"Things are not going in her favour," Balder said, "There's no evidence that can prove that she didn't do it,"

"Do you think she did it?" Elsa asked.

"If I saw her do it, I would give you an answer," Balder said.

Elsa sat back in her seat.

"I'm now regretting coming back here," Elsa said, "If I'd remained in the castle I made, Anna wouldn't be in the dungeons,"

"But how would Arrendelle fair without you?" Balder asked, "You are the rightful Queen,"

"You know, Anna says you're a bit of a flip-flopper when it comes to loyalty," Elsa said.

"I did my duty as Queen's Advisor and I had to be loyal to the person seated on the throne," Balder said, "But you are the rightful Queen,"

"Well, I don't want to be any more," Elsa said.

"You know, even if you and your sister think differently, you have one thing in common," Balder said, "You always think about others and their wellbeing over your own,"

Elsa smiled.

"But right now, you are Queen and it is your duty to make sure that Anna comes out unharmed," Balder said.

"Any word about the marauders?" Elsa asked.

"The Nine Stars work quickly," Balder said, "They found their hideout and killed them on the spot,"

"And what about the council?" Elsa asked.

"It has been a little bit trickier," Balder said.

"Well, didn't expect things to wrap up in a nice little bow," Elsa said.

"That's not the only thing that won't wrap up in a nice little bow," Balder said, "I've gotten word that the people want Anna's head,"

"They know about it already?" Elsa asked.

"Word spreads fast," Balder said.

Elsa held her head in anguish and placed her elbows on the table.

"What should I do?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Balder said, "But I do have something you need to look at,"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"This," Balder said.

Balder pulled out a small vial of blue liquid from his jacket.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on Anna since the assassin came after her," Balder said, "I covered every detail, but poisoning skipped my mind and I only found this after she had eaten,"

"Don't tell me –,"

"Luckily, it's not poison," Balder said, "Silver Leaf, a concoction that induces a state of hallucination in the victim and opens them up to hypnotic suggestion,"

"Wait, does this mean that Anna killed the monarchs under hypnosis?" Elsa asked.

"If she did so, then that is the only conclusion we have," Balder said.

"I don't believe this," Elsa said.

"It's the only lead we have," Balder said.

"Who did this?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Balder said, "Anna does not drink wine, so she has her own flagon of raspberry juice. That means that she was the only one who's drink was tampered with. What confuses me is the use of the concoction,"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"The concoction opens up someone to suggestion only after they have drunk it," Balder said, "Nobody entered her room in the night, so why was the concoction used on her if the person responsible did not attempt to tell her things in the night?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Elsa said.

Kristoff barged into the room, fuming mad.

"What the hell was that?" Kristoff yelled, "Why did you send Anna to the dungeons?"

"Kristoff –," Elsa tried to say.

"How can you do that to your own sister?" Kristoff asked, "You should be ashamed of yourself,"

"I had no choice," Elsa said, "It was either that or I'd have to execute her. The monarchs' bodies were found burnt to the bone and all evidence pointed to her,"

Kristoff calmed down slightly.

"So you're just gonna let her rot in there?" Kristoff asked.

"No, we're gonna get her out," Elsa said, "Tonight,"

"My Queen, you can't do this," Balder said.

"You want her in the dungeons?" Kristoff asked.

"I want Anna out as much as you do, but if you break her out of the dungeons, Lord Erhard will not take it lightly," Balder said, "Lord Erhard would excommunicate Arrendelle from the Table. The Nine Stars would come after you and Anna,"

"Anna is my sister, I will not let her stay in the dungeons, even for a night," Elsa said.

"But what about the Order? They will find us and kill us," Balder said.

"Which means you're with us," Elsa said.

Balder sighed angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Balder asked.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	6. What Lies

KRISTOFF, BALDER and Elsa formed a complicated plan to get Anna out of prison.

Kristoff nodded, feigning seriousness as he stroked his chin.

"You do know you could just freeze stuff, right?" Kristoff asked.

"We need to be discrete about it," Balder said.

"Yeah, but the second the Order finds Anna gone, we'll already be on their bad side," Kristoff said, "They'll know we disobeyed an order … _from_ the Order,"

Balder looked at Elsa as she considered what Kristoff was saying.

"What do you think?" Balder asked.

"Well, let's be discrete until we get to the dungeon, then I can just freeze the bars and get her our," Elsa said.

"I don't like this," Balder said with a sigh, "…, Okay, let's do this,"

* * *

ELSA, KRISTOFF and Olaf walked down a hallway. Olaf was excited.

"We're going to rescue Anna!" Olaf said, literally jumping.

"Shh, Olaf!" Elsa said in a hushed tone, "We don't wanna get caught,"

"Why'd we send Anna there in the first place?" Olaf asked.

"You won't understand Olaf," Elsa said, "Let's just get her out,"

"Was it some kinda game? I hope it's a game!" Olaf yelled, "How do you win? What do you win?"

"Keep quiet, Olaf," Kristoff said.

"Is it food? I hope it's ice cream cake! Or Pumpernickel! Or ice cream pumpernickel cake!" Olaf yelled, "Is it ice cream pumper –,"

Kristoff lifted Olaf and covered his mouth.

"We should've left him with Balder," Kristoff said.

"I think we would've had a similar problem," Elsa said.

Olaf tried to speak, releasing muffled screams with Kristoff's hand over his mouth.

"Please, Olaf, we need to be quiet," Elsa whispered, "If we get caught, we could get in serious trouble. Do you know how hard it was to get away from the guards?"

Olaf continued his futile attempt to speak.

"Why can't you just disintegrate him and conjure him up whenever you want him around?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf let out a muffled scream.

"That would be inhumane," Elsa said.

"He's not human," Kristoff said.

"Well, he's our friend," Elsa said.

Olaf gave an affirmative muffled squeak.

"A very annoying friend," Kristoff said.

Olaf frowned. The guys made a turn.

"Now, keep quiet," Elsa said, "We're here,"

* * *

ANNA SAT on the floor of a cell, leaning her back against the dirty wall.

She felt like crying, but she was too angry and disappointed to let out any tears. She began to question whether Elsa wanted her around. All those years of shutting her out and now this? She wondered what kind of sister she was.

Anna heard footsteps and rose to her feet, realizing that she had dirtied up her dress. She dusted her dress quickly before the footsteps get closer. Sure, she was in prison, but she still wanted to be presentable.

Kristoff walked up to the cell.

"Kristoff!" Anna said excitedly, "Why are you carrying Olaf like that?"

Elsa walked up to the cell.

"What, you forced him to work with you too? You're gonna lock up Olaf too?" Ann asked in anger.

"I'm here to break you out," Elsa said.

"Well, too little too late," Anna said, "Why did you throw me in here?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get out, but first you need to trust me," Elsa said.

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and knew that she indeed wanted to help her. She was truly enraged, but Elsa had a very good way of melting a person's heart and making them trust her. Anna trusted her and was willing to do what she needed her help to do … and it made her sick at this point.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna asked.

* * *

ELSA, KRISTOFF, Anna and Olaf ran out onto the pier. Balder stood near a small ship and whistled at them.

The guys ran up to Balder.

"Why are you running?" Balder asked.

"I think they caught us," Anna said.

"What about the plan?" Balder asked.

"You can thank Olaf for ruining it," Elsa said.

Balder looked at Olaf who gave him an uneasy grin.

"You should have left him with me," Balder said.

"See what I said?" Kristoff said.

"Okay, okay, never mind, let's just get on the boat before someone sees us," Balder said.

"Right," Anna said.

Elsa, Anna and Olaf boarded the ship while Kristoff and Balder kept watch.

"Let's just hope nobody saw you," Balder said.

Anna turned to them.

"Aren't you coming along?" Anna asked.

"Somebody has to remain behind or they'll get suspicious," Kristoff said.

"No, I'm not leaving without you," Anna said.

"Listen, Anna," Kristoff said, holding her hand, "We're gonna be fine, alright?"

Anna shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, please," Anna said.

"We'll be fine," Balder said.

"But what if they capture you when they find out?" Anna asked.

"Then we'll stall for you," Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, please," Anna said.

"We don't want them to quickly track you down," Kristoff said, "If they question us, we can buy you time so that they won't be able to catch up to you,"

Anna got off the ship and walked up to Kristoff.

"What if they kill you?" Anna asked.

"Then I'll be dying for the woman I love," Kristoff said with a sigh.

Anna began to cry and kissed Kristoff.

"Please, be safe," Anna said.

"I will," Kristoff said, "But I want you to be safe, so go,"

Anna reluctantly boarded the ship. Elsa glanced at Balder.

"Bye, Kristoff!" Olaf said.

Kristoff smiled and waved them off as the ship set sail. When the ship was far enough from the pier, Balder looked around.

"Okay, let's go," Balder said, "We don't wanna get caught too quickly,"

Kristoff nodded and he and Balder ran away from the pier.

* * *

ELSA, ANNA and Olaf rode on separate horses in the snowy forest in the morning. Olaf and Elsa shared the same horse, him seated in front of her.

"So that's what happened?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Anna," Elsa said.

"Why didn't you just leave with me the second Erhar, whatever his name is, told you to lock me up?" Anna asked.

"It wasn't that simple," Elsa said, "I didn't want to get on the Order's bad side and endanger Arrendelle. They took down dragons; so definitely, they could easily kill me,"

Anna sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine," Anna said, "So we're going to see the Trolls?"

"Yeah, we won't be long now," Elsa said.

Olaf looked around and pouted.

"Why couldn't I get a horse?" Olaf asked.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I can ride my own horse," Olaf said, "I know how to do it,"

Elsa looked at Anna and they shared a smirk.

"Well, I just wanted to keep you close," Elsa said, patting Olaf's head.

"Oh, okay if that's the case," Olaf said.

Olaf sat back and rested on Elsa.

* * *

KRISTOFF AND Balder sat in a dark, windowless room, strapped to two chairs. Before them was a table full of all sorts of torture weaponry.

A man walked up to them.

"Lord Erhard has allowed me to use extreme force," A man said, "And as you can see, you don't want me to do that,"

Kristoff breathed heavily and Balder clenched his fists. The man smirked.

"Now tell me," The man said, "Where did your pretty queen and her little sister go?"

Kristoff and Balder did not respond. The man cocked his head.

"Come on, you really don't want me to hurt you just because of two wenches," The man said.

"You'd do well not to insult the Queen," Balder said.

"She's not my queen and if my memory serves me," The man said, brushing his fingers on the table, "She's not here,"

Balder frowned. The man snickered.

"Now, I really want to hurt you; I do," The man said, "But, I want to be merciful sometimes, you know? Get on the gods' good side,"

The man smiled and Kristoff and Balder did not appreciate his jest.

"You just tell me what I need to know and we can end it without me laying a finger on you," The man said, "Trust me, if I begin to torture you, you will scream for the mercy of death. I will not give you the mercy of death and I will cut you and cut you until nobody can recognize you,"

The man lifted a knife and pointed it at them.

"And your women will definitely be the true victims of having men without …, you know," The man smirked, "Now, where is the Queen and her sister?"

Kristoff and Balder did not answer.

"You really don't want to tell me?" The man asked, "Come on, I am giving you the chance of a lifetime. You have heard of the cruelties of what happens to war criminals, haven't you? Let me assure you that it would get far worse than that if you test me,"

Kristoff sighed and the man frowned.

"Okay, your choice," The man said, "But I warn you that you will regret sacrificing yourself for women who would let you get in harm's way. And my way is definitely harm's way,"

The man walked up to them and tapped the tip of the blade against his chin.

"Who shall I start with, hmm?" The man asked, "Eenie, meanie, miney – you,"

The man pointed at Kristoff who became very uneasy.

"I heard you are in courtship with Anna," The man said, "Well, whether that is true or not, it is obviously clear that she likes you and, while this might be a bit silly, I hold a bit of a grudge against you,"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and the man nodded with a smirk.

"You see, most people who talk about Arrendelle always speak of the beauty of their Queen Elsa, but I, like you, find Anna more attractive," The man said, "Now,"

The man walked up to Kristoff and squatted to see him at eye level.

"Let us see how far my grudge goes … and how much you can endure for her," The man said.

Kristoff bit his lower lip, bracing himself for what would come next.

The man walked around Kristoff and stared at his hands. He looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. He chuckled.

"I warned you," The man said.

The man moved the knife around, tapping the tip of the blade on each of Kristoff's nails. He tapped the tip on the middle finger and he clenched his fist.

"Hoh, this one, huh?" The man said.

The man forced Kristoff's hand open and slowly slid the blade underneath the nail his middle finger. He screamed in agony as the man stabbed the nail bead of his finger. He smirked as blood slowly leaked from his finger and he withdrew the knife.

"Ha-ha, I did it," The man cheered, "I believe I'm on the right path to breaking you,"

The man walked around Kristoff and jumped like a happy child. He jumped in front of them and pointed the blade at them.

"Now, where is she?" The man asked.

Kristoff breathed heavily and bit his lower lip.

"No? You still want more?" The man asked, "I know you're in love, but it's not worth having yourself maimed,"

The man looked at Kristoff and winked.

"Not like I'll stop even if you tell me," The man said, "Or I might, depends on when you tell me, because my mother knows I'm not very good at restraining myself with things I enjoy,"

Kristoff frowned.

"Okay," The man said and turned to Balder, "Don't worry, your turn will come. Doubt you're smarter than he is, but we'll find out,"

The man grabbed Kristoff's fingernail and squeezed on it, letting the blood leak out. Kristoff screamed as the man slowly pealed the nail off his finger.

* * *

ELSA AND Anna sat before Grand Pabbie, away from the other Trolls who played with Olaf.

"That's why we're here to see you, Grand Pabbie," Elsa said.

"See he suspects you're a Frost Giant and if that's the case, you suspect she might be a Fire Demon?" Grand Pabbie asked, "Preposterous,"

"That's what we came here to find out," Elsa said, "You were able to wipe Anna's memory of my powers, which means you can read minds,"

"You want me to read your minds and find out if what this Oliver said is true?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Yes," Elsa said.

Grand Pabbie looked at them worriedly.

"Okay," Grand Pabbie said, uneasiness evident in his voice, "But I am warning you, the truth may be a bigger burden than uncertainty,"

"I've been living my entire life being uncertain about everything," Elsa said, "It's about time to try something new,"

"Are you sure about this?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"I want to know the truth," Elsa said.

"Wait, does it mean we'll see everything we have done?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Uh, could we just stick to memories in the day and outside," Anna said uneasily, "They're some things better left private,"

"I understand," Grand Pabbie said, "So, who's memories shall I read first?"

"Read mine first," Anna said.

Grand Pabbie nodded and walked up to Anna who closed her eyes. He placed his hand on her forehead and his hand glowed. He wove the energy around and created a sphere in midair.

Images of Anna's memories appeared. The memories showed in a type of slideshow, showing her childhood all the way up to her present. All the goofy things she did, the fun she had with Elsa, the times she was locked up in her room, the time she met and fell in love with Kristoff, the times she spent with him; everything.

When the images finished, Grand Pabbie wove the energy back into his hand and placed it on Anna's forehead again. He stepped away from her and she opened her eyes.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"There is nothing in your memories that show that you have powers until you show them at Queen Rupunzel's birthday," Grand Pabbie said.

"Phew, what a relief," Anna said.

Elsa turned to Anna.

"Not saying that I didn't wanna discover anything about my powers – okay, maybe I didn't, but I …," Anna laughed uneasily, "Sorry,"

"Well, at least this proves that you were not responsible for the deaths of the monarchs," Elsa said.

"Of course I wasn't," Anna said, folding her arms.

Elsa turned to Grand Pabbie and sighed.

"Try me," Elsa said.

Grand Pabbie nodded and she closed her eyes. He placed his hand on her forehead and his hand glowed. He wove the energy around and created a sphere in midair.

Images of Elsa's memories appeared. The memories showed in a type of slideshow, showing her childhood all the way up to her present. Memories of her as a three-year-old showed and images of Adgar and Idun came up.

"Wait, could you freeze it?" Anna asked.

Grand Pabbie froze the image and she looked closely at it.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

He looked closely at the image as well. Adgar and Idun were setting up a fire in the woods near a tent. Idun's hands were red.

"Could you possible play the entire memory slowly," Anna said.

Grand Pabbie nodded and held his hands out. The image played out like a video in slow motion. Idun shot fire out of her hands and at a pile of firewood. Adgar placed a pot on the fireplace and he conjured up snow, shooting it into the pot.

The memories became fuzzy and skipped to Elsa accidentally shooting Anna in the head as an eight-year-old. The memories continued like a slideshow and nothing out of the ordinary came after.

Anna sat back, shocked at what she had just seen.

Grand Pabbie wove the energy back into his hand and placed it on Elsa's forehead. She opened her eyes to Anna looked at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa … mom and dad did have powers," Anna said.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed.

"There was a memory from you as a kid and mom controlled fire and lit up the firewood and dad used snow to fill the pot with water to boil," Anna said.

Elsa furrowed her brows, failing to believe Anna's words.

"Wait, so you're saying that all this time, dad had powers but he told me not to use mine?" Elsa asked.

"That's what seems to be the case," Anna said.

Elsa frowned and Grand Pabbie placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Grand Pabbie said, "I was afraid of what would happen if you knew about your past,"

"Did you know?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't, but some things are best left unknown," Grand Pabbie said.

Elsa began to cry and she shook her head.

"So, you're telling me that my father locked me up in my room for nearly a decade, to believe that I was different when he was just like me," Elsa said, "I began to hate myself the whole time while I was in there and he was not there to support me,"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Grand Pabbie said.

Anna hugged Elsa and she wept bitterly.

"I've been living a lie," Elsa said.

Anna was unsure of what to say to Elsa and felt herself choke up as well.

Olaf turned to them and though he could not see it from where he was standing, he could tell that Elsa was weeping. He looked away.

* * *

ERHARD ENTERED the torture chambers and was appalled at the grotesque sight.

Balder and Kristoff sat in their chairs, too weak to let out screams of pain because it was overwhelming. Their forearms, all the way from the fingertip to the elbow, had cuts and small stabs all over them, horridly lacerated.

The man who was torturing them entered after Erhard, who looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're not pleased my Lord?" The man asked.

"I don't want you to kill them," Erhard said.

"They're not dead," The man said, "Yet. Unfortunately, they have not told me anything. Maybe I need more time with them,"

"Don't kill them and don't make them too unsightly for their women when they return," Erhard said, "Patch them up a little or at least wipe off the blood. We need them alive,"

"Yes, my Lord," The man said reluctantly.

The man walked up to Kristoff and Balder and picked up a cloth from the table. Erhard shook his head and began to leave.

"Don't torture them until I tell you to continue," Erhard said.

"… Y-yes, my Lord," The man said.

Erhard left the room.

* * *

ANNA WALKED down the halls of the palace of Arrendelle in the middle of the night. She opened a door and awoke the Duke of Weselton and his wife in their chambers.

The Duke reached for his glasses and put them on.

"Wha – Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" The Duke asked.

Anna entered the room and walked up to them. The Duke looked at Anna's eyes and he was terrified.

"My word," The Duke said in shock.

The Duchess of Weselton screamed and clung to her blankets.

"Guards!" The Duke said.

The Duke looked behind Anna and saw the guards' burning corpses on the ground.

"The gods protect us," The Duke said.

Anna lifted her hands up to the Duke and the Duchess. They ran out of the bed and she shot fire at both of them.

The Duke and Duchess fell on the ground and screamed as their bodies burnt. Anna looked at them and walked out of the room.

* * *

ANNA SCREAMED as she awoke. She looked around and was lying under a grass blanket next to Elsa. She looked around and saw the Trolls asleep.

"What the hell?" Anna said.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Pieces

ANNA AND Elsa sat before Grand Pabbie while the other Trolls took Olaf on a tour of the valley.

Grand Pabbie placed his hand on Anna's forehead and she opened her eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"It is true, I can see it in your memories, but your mind keeps it as a dream." he said.

"I know; I dreamt it," she said, "But it felt so real, like I had actually done it."

"How does this make any sense?" Elsa asked, "She couldn't have done it."

Anna turned to Elsa, her eyes filled with doubt.

"But, what if I did?" Anna asked.

Elsa furrowed her brows, looking at her sister.

"Anna –,"

"I've done it before; maybe I really did do it." Anna said.

"Anna, you burnt that man by accident and he was attacking you," Elsa said, "You're not a murderer."

"Maybe I am." Anna said.

Elsa took it aback.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed.

"Ever since the Nine Stars came, I've been afraid." She revealed.

"Well, everyone's afraid of them," Elsa said, "They've killed dragons, they always wear black, they –,"

"It's not because they are intimidating, but there was something else," Anna said, "I don't know what it was and it even surprises me. I have been deeply afraid of them and I didn't know why … until now."

"What're you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"I think Erhard was right, I am a monster." Anna said.

"Anna, you're not a monster –,"

"I burnt that man, I just had a dream that I killed people and I really feel like I did it. Grand Pabbie said that there is a turmoil in me," Anna said, "I don't know how to control this power and it will hurt people. I burned Olaf …, what if I hurt someone else? What if I hurt you?"

"Anna, you will not hurt me." Elsa said.

"What if I do? I don't know the full extent of my power and I don't know how to control it," Anna said, "I can't be trusted."

"Anna, I love you; you're my sister," Elsa said, "You will not hurt me."

Anna looked away from Elsa, staring down at her lap. Elsa turned to Grand Pabbie.

"Anna, you will learn to control this power, I'm sure." Grand Pabbie said.

Anna did not respond.

"Look, I want to show you something," Grand Pabbie said, "Something I saw in your memories."

Grand Pabbie reached for a stick

"Mine?" Anna asked.

"Elsa's." Grand Pabbie said.

Grand Pabbie drew a map of the valley on a sandy patch on the ground using the stick.

"What did you see?" Elsa asked.

"This is where we are," Grand Pabbie said, pointing at a point on the map and drawing a path as he spoke, "If you follow this path and cross the stream, you'll find a forest past the mountains beyond this cave, here."

"Why should we go there?" Elsa asked.

"That is where you parents were setting up camp in your memories." Grand Pabbie said.

Elsa and Anna shared a look.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"I know how it looks like," Grand Pabbie said, "I haven't been there in over twenty years, but I will never forget it."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"You should get going," Grand Pabbie said, "Maybe seeing that place will trigger something that can help you remember more about your past. Simply because your parents have powers does not mean that they were Frost Giants or Fire Demons."

"I understand." Elsa said as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you very much, Grand Pabbie." Anna said.

Anna rose to her feet.

"It was a pleasure having you come over." Grand Pabbie said.

Anna smiled at Grand Pabbie and Elsa saw Olaf and the Trolls returning from their tour.

"Olaf." Elsa called.

"Yeah?" Olaf responded.

"We've gotta go, say your goodbyes." Elsa said.

"Oh, man." Olaf groaned.

The small Trolls groaned as if mimicking him.

"Why are you leaving?" A small Troll asked.

"I don't know." Olaf said.

"Are you coming back?" Another small Troll asked.

"I'll come back." Olaf said.

"When?" Another small Troll asked.

"I dunno, but I will as soon as I can." Olaf said.

"Okay." A small Troll said.

The Trolls chattered excitedly as Olaf walked up to Elsa and Anna. Elsa lifted Olaf and she and Anna climbed onto their horses.

Some Trolls gathered around them.

"How are things going with Kristoff?" A Troll asked.

"I can't say much." Anna said with a smile.

"Ooh, you're marrying him aren't you?" A Troll asked excitedly.

"He hasn't asked me yet, but –,"

The Trolls chattered happily.

"Oh, we're so happy for our little Kristoff," A Troll said.

"He's all grown up!" Another Troll said.

Anna blushed and Elsa smiled at her.

"We'll come back soon." Elsa said.

"Okay." A Troll said.

Anna and Elsa rode off and the Trolls cheered as they left.

* * *

ANNA AND Elsa rode their horses down a pathway in the middle of a thick forest.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Anna asked.

"This is the right path," Elsa said, "You know probably, if I haven't forgotten it. I only saw it once."

"Where're we going?" Olaf asked.

"We're gonna find the place where we lived as kids," Anna said then thought, "Wait a minute, what were we doing in the forest in the first place?"

"Maybe it was when our parents brought us to Grand Pabbie when he wiped your memory," Elsa said.

"But they didn't need to camp out here," Anna said, "We've only camped because we're hiding from the Order. It's only about a four hour trip from Arrendelle."

"I don't know then." Elsa said.

Olaf looked around and nestled himself against Elsa, a wide smile on his face.

"I have no idea why, but you feel very warm right now," Olaf said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you feel very warm," Olaf said, "It's so cosy."

"How's that possible? My skin's been ice cold since I was young." Elsa said.

"Not really." Anna said.

Elsa turned to Anna who gave a cute smile.

"You do feel warm sometimes," Anna said, "Especially when you're happy or just calm."

Elsa was confused.

"It doesn't make any sense." Elsa said.

"I guess we're all just a little weird." Anna said with a shrug.

Elsa frowned slightly.

"Oh my God." Anna said.

"Huh?"

Elsa looked forward and stopped her horse.

They were on the edge of a large burnt portion of the forest. Tree stumps littered the portion, mixed in with rubble.

Elsa got off the horse and set Olaf on the ground.

"Elsa?" Olaf called.

Elsa did not hear Olaf as she went deeper into the area. Anna got off her horse and followed her. She looked at her.

"Do you know this place or something?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked around and a memory flashed in her mind.

* * *

A village stood in the midst of the forest. People toiled with wood, blacksmithing while others prepared food and dressed game in preparation for the next meal.

A woman, Elsa's mother, placed her three-year-old self on the ground. Elsa was drowsy and she rubbed her eyes.

"You have to wake up, Elsa," Her mother said softly, "It's near the afternoon."

"Yes, mamma." Elsa yawned.

Her father emerged from the forest, carrying firewood on his shoulder.

"Oh, your father's here," Her mother said, "Go take care of Anna while we prepare her bath."

"Okay." Elsa said.

She walked into the cabin and picked up Anna from her cradle. She was a little baby and was sound asleep. She smiled at her cute face.

Elsa walked out of the cabin, carrying Anna and she walked passed her parents. Her father placed the firewood on the ground and her mother's hands slowly turned red. Her mother shot fire at the firewood and her father placed a pot on it. He conjured up snow and shot it into the pot. It quickly melted in the pot.

Oliver walked passed a cabin, carrying a bow and arrow. A man stepped out of the cabin.

"Greetings, Freeze." The man said.

"Good morning." Oliver said.

"Going hunting?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Good luck." The man said.

Oliver nodded and headed into the forest.

Elsa's father patted her head as he entered the cabin and she smiled at him. Her mother smiled as she saw them and then she heard clamouring.

She mother turned and gasped.

"Oh no," she said, "Elsa, get inside!"

She pushed Elsa into the cabin where her father was setting down an axe. Her mother closed the door.

"What is it?" Elsa's father asked.

"It's them, they're here!" Her mother said.

"How many?" Her father asked.

"A lot." Her mother said.

Her father looked around as he heard people screaming outside. He looked at Elsa who looked at him with worry.

"Papa, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

He knelt before her to look into her eyes.

"Elsa, I'm going to be right back." He said.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"I just want to check on something, I won't take long." He father said.

"Papa." She said.

Elsa's father kissed her forehead.

"Look, I want you to go with your mother, okay?" He said, "Go with her and I'll catch up with you."

Elsa nodded worriedly. He kissed her forehead again and rose to his feet. His wife looked at him with an equal amount of worry.

"Take Elsa and head for the woods," Her father said, "Don't stop for anything, okay?"

"What about you?" Her mother asked.

"I'll catch up to you." He said.

Elsa's father kissed her mother and hugged her. They pulled away from each other.

A loud crash came from outside.

"Go!" Elsa's father said.

Her mother nodded and grabbed Elsa's hand as she clung to Anna. She headed for the door when it swung open. A soldier ran into the cabin and she backed away. Her father grabbed the axe and flung it into the soldier's skull.

Elsa watched in horror as the soldier fell, his blood splashing on the floor. She whimpered and her mother looked at her worriedly.

Her father stuck his head out of the cabin and looked around.

"Come on, you have to go!" He said.

Elsa's mother ran out of the cabin, dragging Elsa with her. Her father ran after them and a soldier swung a sword at him. He fought with the soldier and Elsa turned to see them as she got further and further away.

"Papa!" She cried.

She struggled to run toward her father and her mother tried to pull her.

"Come on, Elsa." Her mother said.

She grabbed Anna from Elsa and grabbed her hand, running toward the forest. Elsa cried out as she got further and further away from her father.

An arrow struck her mother in the back and she fell on one knee. Elsa saw the arrow.

"Mamma." Elsa said.

Her mother winced and pulled the arrow out of her back. She tried to get to her feet and another arrow struck her leg. She fell and let go of Anna, falling on all fours. Elsa quickly grabbed Anna before she hit the ground.

"Mamma!" Elsa cried.

"Run, Elsa!" Her mother said.

"But, you're injured –,"

"Run!"

Elsa backed away fearfully as her mother's eyes turned black. She ran away.

Her mother turned and sent a wave of fire, burning three soldiers in its wave. She rose to her feet and levitated with a whirlpool of fire around her waist.

Elsa ran, tears making her vision blurry. She tripped over a log and soldiers amassed around her.

"Stay away." Elsa said.

A soldier swung his blade at her and she ran out of the way. She bumped into another soldier.

Elsa covered her face with her arms and accidentally shot ice at the soldier. She looked and saw the soldier's body completely frozen. She backed away fearfully and another soldier stood behind her. She turned and accidentally sent a wave of ice, freezing several soldiers around her.

Her eyes widened with fear and she looked at her hand, which exuded vapour. She turned and saw the hand with which she held Anna drip with water. She fell to her knees and looked around. She began to panic and tears rolled down her cheek. She looked around and her parents were nowhere in sight.

Fire crackled as it burnt through the wood of a tree stump. A large area of a formerly thick forest now had few tree stumps covered with soot. In the middle of an open burnt area was a portion that had patches of ice that exuded vapour.

Corpses of fallen soldiers laid all over the burnt patch of the forest. Some burnt to the bone and others frozen over to the core. Sigils stuck out of the ground, some burnt and some broken.

A sigil waved, casting a shadow over a small figure. Elsa sat in the middle of rubble and wood. She held Anna in her arms.

She rocked the baby, her entire body shaking as she had fear in her eyes. Anna was sound asleep and the look on Elsa's eyes showed her determination to protect her.

She raised her head slowly and she saw Adgar and Idun standing amongst some soldiers. Adgar looked at her with deep concern and Idun looked at the destroyed forest in horror.

Adgar walked up to Elsa and slowly knelt to her to look her in the eye.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"… Elsa." She said.

"Elsa, I know you're afraid," he said, "I don't know what happened here, but you should know that I will not hurt you."

Elsa looked into Adgar's eyes and he smiled warmly.

"You're safe with us." Adgar said.

Elsa ran into Adgar's arms and hugged him, weeping into his shoulder.

Idun walked up to a sigil and looked at it closely.

"Adgar," Idun said.

He stood up, holding Elsa in his arms. Idun looked at him worriedly. Adgar and Elsa looked at the sigil and he frowned.

* * *

"I remember," Elsa said.

"Remember what?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked around and turned to Anna.

"I remember what happened to our parents." Elsa said, "I remember how they died."

"What do you mean? Our parents died on the way to Corona for Rupunzel's christening, you and I saw the bodies. You couldn't bring yourself to attend the burial." Anna said.

"No, our real parents." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Our parents had powers and we lived with them in a village that used to be here," Elsa said, "Some soldiers attacked and dad told me to run away. I was cornered and I froze the soldiers by accident. The King and Queen of Arrendelle found us soon after and took us in."

"Wait so you're saying that mom and dad – those who died in the ship – weren't our parents?" Anna asked.

"Our parents were like us," Elsa said, "I don't know why, but somebody killed them and was unable to get to us."

"So, we really aren't royalty?" Anna asked.

"We were appointed as royalty, but we are not in the Arrendelle bloodline." Elsa said.

Anna was confused and tried to piece things together.

"Okay, then i-if that's what happened, who killed our parents?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I saw the sigil of the Nine Stars here after the attack ceased." Elsa said.

"Did they do this?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but we need to return to Arrendelle." Elsa said.

"Right." Anna said.

Anna and Elsa got on their horses. Elsa looked around.

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Over here, heh," Olaf called.

Elsa turned and saw that Olaf had his carrot nose stuck in a piece of wood.

"Heh, I smelt something interesting," Olaf said embarrassedly.

* * *

ELSA AND Anna ran up to the edge of the Fjord, Arrendelle on the other side.

"Great, how're we gonna get across?" Anna asked.

"Easy." Elsa said.

Elsa shot ice on the Fjord and froze it solid. Elsa led her horse and it stopped, becoming uneasy.

Anna tried to lead her horse and it neighed in fear.

"Okay, this is gonna be a little difficult." Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

Elsa conjured up a small icicle.

"What're you doing?" Anna asked.

"Just giving them a little push is all." Elsa said.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna asked.

"Worth a shot." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna said uneasily.

Elsa conjured up another icicle and directed them to prick the horse's hinds. The horses neighed and ran onto the ice.

"Yeah, it worked." Anna cheered.

Elsa laughed.

The horses ran toward Arrendelle at high speed.

* * *

ELSA AND Anna rode their horses up to the gates of the palace, which had soldiers of the Nine Stars manning them.

"Nobody is allowed through these gates." A soldier said.

"On who's orders?" Anna asked.

"By Lord Erhard Vinzenz, leader of the Nine Stars." The soldier replied.

"Well, I am Queen of Arrendelle, so open the gates." Elsa said.

The soldiers looked at each other uneasily.

"Open the gates." Erhard said from inside the palace grounds.

The gates swung open and Erhard walked up to Anna and Elsa.

"Erhard, we need to talk," Elsa said.

"That is Lord Erhard," Erhard said.

"Not any more," Elsa said, "I am taking back my kingdom and I want you and your Order out of here."

"You have no power to do that," Erhard said.

"Oh, really?" Elsa said.

Elsa conjured snow in her hand and smirked.

"You really want to fight me?" Erhard asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said they could easily wipe us out since they took down dragons." Anna whispered to Elsa.

"I do not seek violence," Elsa said, "But I seek to rule my kingdom as its rightful monarch. I can vouch for my sister's innocence and I can prove that we will not harm our people."

"Oh, I have a better suggestion," Erhard said, "I have your men, Kristoff and Lord Balder, in my custody. You surrender and I will give them to you."

"What do you mean by surrender?" Anna asked.

"You will leave." Erhard said.

"You can't make us do that!" Anna said.

"I believe I can and with few members of the Table still left alive, I have the authority to carry out decisions at my own discretion," Erhard said, "You clearly cannot lead this kingdom; you could not go through the right channels to release your sister and you could not even use your power to stand up for her."

"You threatened to kill her." Elsa said.

"And now I am not threatening, I am making a promise," Erhard said, "Surrender the throne to the Nine Stars and we will let you leave alive with your men, refuse, and the Nine Stars will be forced to hunt you down as traitors."

"Traitors?" Anna asked.

"Do not forget that the people who have lost their leaders still have a grievance," Erhard said, "Surrender your kingdom to the Order and we will make sure nobody knows that your sister murdered them."

"She did not murder them." Elsa said.

"What proof do you have that she did not?" Erhard asked.

"Someone spiked Anna's drink using Silver Leaf." Elsa said.

"Can you show me any evidence?" Erhard asked.

Elsa sighed angrily, realizing that Balder was the one who had the vial.

"Well, you have a choice," Erhard said, "Surrender the kingdom and you can have your men back, don't and we will hunt you down as traitors to Arrendelle and the Table of Eight."

Elsa and Anna shared a worried look.

"So, what shall it be?" Erhard asked.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Veil

ELSA AND Anna sat in the council room amongst the High Council of the Nine Stars. Erhard sat on the end opposite to the Queen amongst two of his soldiers.

"So, do you hereby agree to what is outlined in the document?" Erhard asked.

Elsa read the document thoroughly while Anna and Olaf looked around uneasily. If she signed the document, she would be handing over the throne of Arrendelle to the Nine Stars who would chose from among themselves who would seat on it. It also stated that once the transaction was complete, the sisters would never be allowed to return to Arrendelle and that the Order would tell the member kingdoms of the Table of Eight that their monarchs died in an accidental fire.

Elsa was hesitant to sign the document. Sure, it meant that they would be free to make new lives for themselves, but she was concerned for the people of Arrendelle. They may not want them to rule, but she feared that the Nine Stars would be cruel rulers. She did not trust them at all and despite their talk of friendly union, they worked within the realms of fear and blackmail.

Not signing the document though would mean that the Order would hunt Elsa and Anna down. Since Anna was not fully in control of her powers and they were outnumbered, challenging the Order to a fight would clearly be very unwise. Aside from that, the Nine Stars were fabled legends and stories throughout the kingdoms she had visited told that they eliminated a dragon threat. She did not see it herself, so she had no proof, but she did not want to prove those stories right and wind up dead.

The one thing that topped it all off was the fact that lives were at stake. If she did not sign, the Order would definitely label Balder and Kristoff as co-conspirators and have their heads. Even if Elsa and Anna were to escape, Rupunzel and Eugene would end up in the same mess because they would be labelled as conspirators with traitors. Whether they are killed or not, the kingdom of Corona would stand to lose, as it would be cut off from the trade and aid provided by being part of the Table.

Elsa had a tough choice to make and she needed to make it quickly because she knew that Erhard was becoming impatient.

"Attack uten nåde," A council member of the Table whispered.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked.

The member remained silent.

"Did you hear something?" Erhard asked.

"I thought someone said something." Elsa said.

"I did not hear anything." He was confused.

Elsa looked at the council members of the Order curiously.

"Okay." She said uneasily.

She sighed and picked up a quill. She moved to dip it inside the ink jar when Anna suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Anna, I need to –,"

Elsa turned to Anna and saw that her eyes were completely white with no pupil.

"Anna." Elsa gasped.

Anna shot fire at Elsa, knocking her onto a nearby wall. Erhard and the council members rose from their seats.

"What is this?" Erhard commanded.

Elsa held her head painfully and Anna stalked toward her. Olaf stood in front of Anna.

"Anna, what're you –,"

Olaf began to melt.

"Whoa," Olaf said, running away from Anna.

Steam exuded from her skin and Elsa slowly rose to her feet.

"Guards, apprehend her," Erhard ordered.

The soldiers of the Nine Stars drew their swords and charged at Anna. She sent a wave of fire, burning them.

"Anna, what're you –,"

Anna directed fire at Elsa, sending her through the wall.

* * *

ELSA FELL out of the palace and landed amongst some rubble. She coughed badly as she got to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at her hand. She had a bad bruise on her hand that healed quickly. She clenched her fist and she knew that there was no way she was human.

"My Queen." a maid said.

Maids and guards amassed around Elsa.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" A guard asked.

"What happened?" A maid asked.

"Please, you have to step back," Elsa said, "It's not safe."

"What happened to you?" A guard inquired.

Anna jumped out of the palace and looked at Elsa soullessly. The guards drew their swords as they saw her.

"Step back, my Queen; your sister has been bewitched," A guard said.

"No, don't hurt her." Elsa said.

"We will keep her from hurting you," Another guard said, "You are our topmost priority."

Anna sent tubes of flame at the guards and Elsa conjured up a wall of ice, shielding them.

"Leave now!" Elsa yelled.

The maids ran away and more guards arrived after hearing the commotion.

"My Queen, are you alright?" A guard asked.

"No, no, stay back." Elsa said.

She walked up to Anna.

"Anna, please stop this, you've –,"

Anna wove fire at Elsa who sent snow to block the flames. Soldiers of the Nine Stars and Erhard emerged from the palace.

"There she is." Erhard said.

"No, stay back." Elsa cried.

The soldiers drew their swords and one swung at Anna. She shot fire at him, setting his body ablaze.

"Anna, enough!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa blanketed ice on Anna, pinning her against a wall. She struggled to move and Elsa tightened the ice around her. Erhard and his soldiers walked up to Anna.

"Kill her." Erhard said.

"No, don't." Elsa said, running up to Erhard.

"She is dangerous; she's even a danger to you." Erhard said.

"No, it's not her fault." Elsa said.

"Then whose is it?" Erhard asked.

"One of your men." Elsa said.

"You dare accuse the Order of something like this?" Erhard asked.

"No, not the entire Order, I …" Elsa said, "When I was signing, I heard someone whisper something and that's when Anna went berserk."

"What proof do you have?" Erhard asked.

"Look at her, she's clearly under some kinda spell." Elsa said.

Erhard looked at Anna closely and furrowed his brow.

"She isn't acting like herself …," He admitted.

"Look at her eyes, they're completely white," Elsa said.

"What if this is part of her power?" Erhard asked, "You may know the extent of your power, but she clearly does no –,"

Anna spat fire at Erhard's head and he barely dodged the flames.

"Kill her!" Erhard yelled.

"No!" Elsa yelled.

Anna spat fire at the soldiers, burning them all. Erhard stepped back and Elsa looked at her worriedly. An arrow struck the wall near Anna's head. Elsa turned and archers arrived in the area.

"Please, stop!" Elsa cried.

An archer shot an arrow at Anna and she breathed fire at it. The ice melted off her body and she rose to her feet. The archers shot arrows at her and she swiftly dodged each of them. An arrow struck her shoulder and she ripped it off as if it was nothing. She shot fire at an archer and they spread out, shooting arrows at her from all directions.

Anna conjured up fire and shot it at the archers, burning them all. Elsa shot snow at her and Anna melted it with a wave of fire. She directed fire at the ground and Elsa sidestepped. Anna sent a blanket of fire at her, knocking her against a wall. She shot more fire at her and Elsa moved out of the way.

The fire shot through the wall and nearly burnt a guard on the other end. Guards amassed around the hole and Elsa fell out of it, her dress on fire. She conjured up another dress and got to her feet.

"Stay back!" Elsa yelled.

Anna shot fire at Elsa and she and the guards backed out of the way.

"Get outta here, it's not safe!" Elsa yelled.

"My Queen," A guard tried to say.

Anna stepped through the hole in the wall and shot fire at a guard who dodged the flames.

"Go and protect the people, I'll handle Anna," Elsa said.

The guards nodded and ran off.

"Please, Anna, you're killing people," Elsa said, "You have to stop."

Anna did not respond and she sent fire at Elsa. She stepped out of the way and the fire hit Olaf, melting him.

"Olaf!" Elsa cried.

Elsa turned to the puddle that once used to be Olaf. Anna shot fire at Elsa, who conjured up a whirlpool of snow around her midsection and flew away. Anna did the same with fire and chased after her. They flew away from the palace and over the streets. People looked up in awe and terror as the two sisters flew around.

Elsa was planning to take the fight away from Arrendelle to keep the people safe. The problem was finding a way to subdue Anna without hurting her. She did not want to hurt her sister in the tiniest way, but she knew that she needed to stop her.

Anna shot fire at her arm and she crashed onto a cart near a shop. People ran away as Anna landed near it. Elsa fumbled from underneath the hay and Anna shot fire at her. Elsa rolled off the cart just before it went ablaze.

Anna directed fire at Elsa who conjured up ice to shield herself. Anna sent more flames, melting the ice. Elsa dodged the flames and they hit a store behind her. She tried to conjure up snow to snuff out the flames and Anna sprayed fire on her back. Elsa shot snow on her back, snuffing out the flames and Anna wove fire on her, sending her hurling into the store.

Anna stalked toward the store as it went ablaze. She cocked her neck and began to walk away when she heard a creaking sound. She turned and a wave of snow washed over her, sending hurling towards the sea.

Elsa stepped out of the store and conjured up snow to snuff out the flames. Anna hovered over the sea in a whirlpool of fire and sent a wave of flames at her. Elsa sent a snowy wind at Anna and she flew out of the way. Elsa shot ice at her, knocking her into a store. Elsa looked closely and Anna did not stir.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said.

Anna's eyes shot open and she sent fire at Elsa's shoulder and feet. Elsa stepped back and sent a wave of snow at her. She melted the snow with fire and sprayed more around at buildings nearby. Elsa blanketed snow on the buildings, snuffing out the fire and directed ice at Anna, pinning her too the ground. The ice melted off her and she got to her feet.

Elsa shot snow into Anna's head and she went unconscious. Elsa fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

People stepped away from them. She looked around and saw fear and terror in their eyes. She sighed and rose to her feet.

"Look, I know what you think of me. You're afraid and you're confused. You think that I'm a monster," Elsa said, "But I am your queen and whether you fear me or not will not change that. I want you to know that you have nothing to fear; I will not hurt you. My sister was under a spell; she would never hurt anybody. Since I disappeared, this kingdom has fallen into chaos. It happened when I left and accidentally caused a winter and it happened when I disappeared in Corona. I will not run away anymore. This is my kingdom and you are my people and the only way forward is if we put our fears aside and work together,"

The people looked unsure and some turned away from Elsa. She sighed and picked up her sister.

Elsa helped her sister up to her feet and she slowly came to.

"Ugh, what happened?" Anna asked in a daze.

"Don't worry," Elsa said, "All that matters is that you're fine."

"Okay," Anna said with a huff.

Elsa and Anna walked away from the crowd of people and guards ran up to them.

"My Queen, are you alright?" A guard asked.

"I'm fine, take my sister." Elsa said.

"Yes, my Queen," A guard said.

Two guards assisted Anna and they left the street. Elsa conjured up snow and wove it around, summoning Olaf.

"Whoa, what happened?" Olaf asked.

Olaf looked around in surprise.

"Where're my arms?" Olaf asked.

* * *

KRISTOFF, BALDER, Olaf, Anna and Elsa stood at a balcony, looking at the setting sun. Anna stroked Kristoff's bandaged arm concernedly.

"Will you be able to use your arm properly?" Anna asked.

"I dunno how badly hurt I am," Kristoff said, "It hurts a lot, but we'll only know when it heals,"

"I'm sorry you had to do this for me," Anna said.

"I told you, it's alright," Kristoff said, "I'm not dead."

"Yeah, but they could have killed you." Anna said.

"Well, let's just be thankful that I'm not," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled lightly. Elsa turned to Balder.

"What happened to the Order?" Balder asked.

"They just left after Anna went crazy," Elsa said, "I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Do you think they were responsible?" Anna asked.

"I'm too confused right now," Elsa said, "If they did put Anna under a spell, it doesn't make sense because you attacked them as well."

"Then who did?" Balder asked, "There's nobody else to point at _and_ they just ran away without reason,"

"But it couldn't have been them," Elsa said, "I was about to sign the document and they would get what they wanted. Anna going berserk is what stopped me from signing."

Balder leaned on the guardrail and stroked his chin. The blue skies slowly turned orange.

"Whoa, that was quick," Olaf said.

"What the hell …" Balder frowned,

"Huh?" Elsa said.

The sun was slowly rising, quickly turning the formally evening sky into early sunrise.

"What's going on?" Elsa said.

"I don't believe this," Anna said.

Balder pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"My watch is still running," Balder said, "It is eight in the evening."

"How is the sun rising?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked around and the people of Arrendelle looked up at the sky in bewilderment as dawn came.

"So, does this mean that we get to go play again?" Olaf asked, "This is the best day ever; I don't have to wait for you to sleep!"

Kristoff looked upward and squinted.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked closely at the sky and saw a figure in the clouds.

"You guys see this?" Anna asked.

The guys looked closely at the sky. A humanoid figure covered in metal hovered in the air.

"What in the world …," Elsa said.

Iron Man hovered in the air, looking at the kingdom of Arrendelle.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, what is this?" Tony Stark asked.

"I do not know, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said, "Satellite scans show that this place just … appeared moments ago,"

"Appeared? How does a whole kingdom just appear outta nowhere?" Tony asked.

"That is what scans show, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said, "This is satellite footage from ten minute ago."

A video came on the helmet's interface. A large lake stood in the middle of a large valley when Arrendelle, the Fjord and the Valley of the Living Rock suddenly appeared in place of it.

"That's not possible." Tony said.

"This footage was not tampered with," J.A.R.V.I.S said, "Strange anomalies like these are occurring worldwide, sir."

"What the hell is this?" Tony said.

Kristoff, Anna, Balder, Elsa and Olaf stared at Iron Man in surprise.

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Kristoff asked.

* * *

ERHARD WALKED down a grandiose hall, leaving his soldiers at the entrance. He walked up to a man standing before a large fireplace.

"Did everything go as planned?" The man asked.

"Yes, the people fear her and now Arrendelle has been excommunicated from the Table," Erhard said.

"Now that we have got your end of the bargain, it is time to move on to the next phase of the plan," The man said.

"Excellent," Erhard said.

The man turned and smirked, revealing himself. Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now that we are done with the second arc of the RealDone universe, we can now move on with the timeline.

For info about the sequel, please check the bio. The universe is far from over and your continued support will be highly appreciated.

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
